Girls and Guardians
by Kburn
Summary: The Guardians are pulled in to protect their old Astral Drops, as they are attacked by creatures from another world. Skyshade a Herald of Kandrakar who had watched over them, is asked to teach them about the powers they have. First of the G&G Series.
1. Past and Present

Disclaimer: I do not own WICTH in any way, I do own Skyshade however

Past and Present

"PLEASE" The desperate word of a desperate girl, a sorrowful expression that Will had seen so many time,  
in her mirror,and worn more times then that. "Well when they put it that way" Irma said jumping to the aid  
of the girl, feeling sorry for her and her friends. "It means will have to work things out some other way." Hay Lin  
said her voice also tinged with sorriness. "Yeah We'll figure it out when the time comes." Cornelia spoke  
trying to hide the fear in her words.

"Then we all agree" Will stated not asked but received a "Yes we do" Hay Lin as Irma muttered about regretting  
the decision. "On everyone's behalf I'd like to say sorry, we acted without thinking." Will pause unsure what to  
say "But it was never our intention to hurt you guys in anyway." again another pause as Will got ready to say  
something that could make things so much hard for her and her friends. "We release you from all bonds." She said  
finally, achieving cheers and laugher from the girls she was speaking to.

Out of nowhere The Oracle spoke. "And to remind you of this." He said raising his hand as magic went forth and  
touched each of the shoulders of the girls released from their slavery. Magic symbols formed where the magic touch  
and two of the girls made sound of amazement. Then The Oracle entered a sort of speech.

"when the time has come to return those symbols will light up Only then will you make a final decision.

Now go you will have a new life and new appearances to help you while your out their.

You will no longer hear any talk of guardians and no one will come looking for you.

This is the vow of Kandrakar."

As he spoke he raised his arms again and magic sent the 5 girls to a place unknown to anyone but him. No one

heard the next words of The Oracle as Will spoke over him. "Their Gone" she said sadly. After some more speaking  
the Guardians went on their way. "Find me the Herald Skyshade of Lasen, I have a job for him." The Oracle said,  
and one of the order of Kandrakar went to do as he said.

----------------------------------

"Where are we" The astral drop known formally as Cornelia asked. Before any of her friend could answer a voice  
spoke out from the darkness that surrounded them. "Girls choose a name for your new life and say the out, once  
you have your new lives will begin." The 5 girls were still slightly shaken and didn't know what to say but after  
some thinking they all spoke together. 5 Names entered the darkness and then the darkness was no more. The  
names continued to echo.

Kate, Sarah, Tara, Angelina, Pao Chai.

----------------------------------

A few year later

"Hurry up Hay-hay, we have to get to Ms. Rudolph's house the others are waiting." Irma shouted her friend who was  
upstairs in the bathroom. A minute later Hay Lin burst from the bathroom and darted out of the house. What could the  
Oracle want now both of them wondered, as quickly as they could they ran for Ms. Rudolph and the friend who would  
be waiting for them. Kandrakar had the worst timing ever

----------------------------------

In Midgale

4 girls currently stood among many other watching a band in one of a small club. The music was OK but not the greatest  
and the real reason for their attendance was he fact the band was made up of friends and they wished to show their  
support. The night continued on and soon enough the 4 girls found themselves backstage speaking with their friends.

None of them had notice how one member of the band had up and left in quite a hurry, none of them noticed the ring on  
his finger the turned from silver to purple for part of a second, none of them notice the tears that had threaten to be shed  
from his eyes.

---------------------------------

In Kandrakar, the guardians appeared a bit annoyed at the lateness of the call made by the Oracle and the just they had  
to make to get to Ms. Rudolph's house. "I wonder what The Oracle want with us." Hay Lin asked to herself, "I guess he  
wants some company, Kandrakar must be lonely for someone as not understood as him" Irma said with a grin. "Irma try  
and be serious please I'm tired and can't put up with your bad taste." Corny snapped at her. Nothing more was said as  
they walked up to The Oracle

"I'm sorry to have called you, so late but do you mind waiting their we are still waiting for someone." The Oracle said looking  
down at the girls smiling. Irma was just about to make a reply, when the doors to the room slammed open and a very mad  
looking man dressed in human clothes entered making his way straight towards The Oracle

"I WON'T LET YOU DO IT, THEIR NOT READY THEY HAVE ONLY JUST STARTED TO FORGET THIS PLACE." The man screamed at  
The Oracle. The order members around said displeased things about the man who had just dared to shout at The Oracle

The Oracle ignored the words of the man and turned to look at the guardians. "Girls I would like to introduce Herald Skyshade  
for the world of Lasen, he has been on earth for some time protecting something for me." Skyshade tired to interrupt but found  
he couldn't speak. "His is upset because he had to live as a human to protect what I asked and is upset that his job is over as  
he enjoyed company of that he was protecting." The girls stood silent willing Skyshade did not and continued to try and shout  
at The Oracle "Herald Skyshade in a moment I will return the power to speak to you, I want you to explain to the guardians  
what you have been protecting and why you will no longer need to do so" The Oracle said, waited to Skyshade had stopped  
trying to shout and then

nodded at him to tell him he could now speak.

Skyshade turned to the guardians and walked up to them to do as the Oracle ask much as it pained him to do so.

"My name is Skyshade Darker, but I would prefer to be called Jonathan as I have grown fond of the name. A few years ago  
The Oracle ask me to guard a group of people from evil and make sure that over time they could forget magic, so that when  
it was reviled to them, the malice they had felt in the past would not come forth. But the time that magic must be reviled to  
them has come and they have not fully forgotten the wrongs that have been done to them. They Guardians are your Astral  
Drops, targeted by certain forces of evil because of their relation to you. Now that magic is going to be shown to them, they  
will be receiving powers like you did, and I will no longer be allowed to remain on earth to watch them no matter how much  
I have grown to become their friend."

The Guardians had realised where Jonathan word were heading before he had finished and Hay Lin found herself slightly  
teary at the memory of the pain she had cause another. Taranee was shocked that their Astral drops were as important as  
Jonathan had made them sound. Will wish to demand more explanation but she knew she would not get it. Cornelia just  
didn't know how to react. And Irma well, "Well at least it's good news for once no big bad evil guy coming to kill us" She said..  
Was just Irma.

"Oracle, I don't understand you promised the astral drops a magic free life" Will said "That is true but I also said to them that  
they would be called, and then they would decide. The Oracle said in return" You told me, that they would be allowed to fully  
forget their pain, this will just remind them" Jonathan added "Of the memories yes the pain I do not know." The Oracle said  
waving his hand before no one could talk "It has started, Skyshade, Guardian get the girls they are in trouble."

The 5 Guardian spoke to each other in confusion they had no idea where they were going or who they were looking for. After  
a few second the 5 all turned to Jonathan expectantly. Jonathan lifted his right hand and a surge of white light cover him and  
the girls.

---------------------------------------

Back in Midgale

"Kate...Kate..KATE" a slender blonde girl said, to her friend who was absent mindedly tapping her foot on the floor. "Wah" the  
redhead said back to the blonde. "Would you please stop tapping your foot, the night is over already, Tom, Jon and Nick have  
all gone and the girls are waiting outside so we can walk home together." The blonde said dropping the last can of coke that  
had been drunk in the bin so the back stage room was tidy. "Sorry Angel I was lost in my dreams again." Kate said getting up  
and picking up a pair of drumsticks off the table in front of her. "Lets go"

Kate and Angelina the blonde walked outside and joined their friends so they could start to walk home. "What took you two so  
long?" a small girl with dark purple black colour hair asked. "I bet they were talking bout Nick and Jon again, Watch out world  
Kate and Angel have found boys what will happen next" a quite stocky brunette said smiling, only to be slapped lightly in the  
back of the head by Angelina. Tara, the level headed one of the group was just about say to both of them to behave when she  
felt a large tickling sensation in her left shoulder. Suddenly stopping she turned to look at her friend who all seem to have felt  
similar thing as each one of them held their arm in the same spot.

"Do you fe-----" She was about to ask in confirmation when a large explosion came from the sky above drowning out her words  
as a large piece of rock came falling from the burning building beside them. Each one of them scattered and screamed totally  
unaware that no harm would befall them. For today at least.

A few minutes prior, a glow of white light appeared onto of one of the flat roof building near by, and the guardians and herald  
enter the normal world. Will disoriented by the different form of magic clutched her head, to stop the dizziness that was about  
to over come her. Both Taranee and Hay Lin quickly grabbed their friend and held her up just in case it became worse.

"So where are we" Taranee asked from where she was, trying to glance down at the streets below. "On a roof" Irma said plainly,  
trying to lighten her own mood, because she was confused by what was going on. "Nearby your astral drops, they should be  
heading down here soon enough" Jon said walking right to the edge of the roof. Looking around for the girls he had protected.  
"Here they come, but their doesn't seem to be anything dangerous around." he added glancing back at the other on the roof.

Will groaned as the dizziness she felt became a all to familiar feeling like those she had when they found themselves near the portals  
when they existed. "Will are you OK." Hay Lin asked holding Will tighter as she felt Will was about to fall over. "Something going to  
happen." Will replied just as the astral drops below past the building on the opposite side of the road. Then the explosion came, and  
all 6 of the people on the roof could she walls being blasted of the building across the road and concrete fall towards the girls the  
oracle had just sent them to protect.

"Hay Lin" Cornelia shouted as she lifted her hand to try and slow the rate the rocks fell with her earth powers. Trapping most of the  
rocks mid fall. The screams of the panicking girls below could be heard over the crackling of fire ahead of them. Hay Lin quickly let go  
of Will and rust forward to help Cornelia stop the rubble fall, causing to fall over into Taranee and knocking them both over. Jon ignored  
the guardians at this point and darted for the fire escape on the side of the building to try and get down to ground level. The 5 guardians  
now all moved into action, Will on jelly legs got off of Taranee. Taranee rush forward to absorb the flames on the other building, and  
Irma assisted her by sending jets of water over the road like a fire hose.

As Hay Lin and Cornelia lowered the rock safely to the ground, and the fire died away for the combined powers of Irma and Taranee.

Will sent energy forward to deal with another part of rock that had just broken off the damage building blowing it to dust. Pretty quickly  
all the treat to the astral drops had been removed, and the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. "Hay Lin get Will down the  
fire escape and go after that Skyshade guy I don't want him running off" Cornelia said taken a leading roll as Will seemed unable to form  
any orders. Once Irma would have cracked a joke about Cornelia trying to take over but, the year had taught her to not make jokes  
when they were doing guardian stuff. It was not worth being shouted at for being a idiot, while something bad could happen still.

Down below Jonathan had just reached the floor, and was running out into the street toward the first of the girls he could see. Kate  
and Angelina were embrace in each others arms crying from fear, not even realising the threat was gone. Tara and Pao Chai were no  
where in site and Sarah was sitting on the floor by herself arms cuddled to her chest. Glancing around no of the three girls he could see  
seemed hurt, only shaken. "Are you guys OK" He asked as he reached the girls. Kate and Angelina jumped him wrapping their arms  
around him crying, as if their friend was the only thing that could calm them. "I thought I was going to die." Kate said tears covering  
Jon's t-shirt. Quickly as he could he got the three girls to move away for the building that had just blown up just in case and sat them  
down together, just as Will and Hay Lin reached them. Sitting Will down with the other 3 girls as she was still shaky she looked around.  
"Where are the other two" She asked. "I don't know" Jon said, "You five are going to have to find them I'm taking these guys to  
Kandrakar" He said raising his hand white light pulling them away. "Wait" Hay Lin said as the disappeared.

A few minutes past and Hay Lin stood next the sitting Will waiting for the other guardians to come down to them. The other ran over  
to them once they had reached the ground. "Where the guy?" Taranee asked staying level headed. "He took three of the girls to  
Kandrakar, he told us to find the other two" Will said standing annoyed at herself that she had done less then the others to help,  
hating the fact that she always felt dizzy when she sometimes she needed to be at her best. "How are we meant to find them, we  
don't even know what they look like" Irma said with a pissed off expression. "That can wait we need to get out of here before the fire  
people show up, from the sound of the sirens they not that far off." Cornelia said moving towards one of the nearby allays. The others followed.

Once the five had regained all of the composure they came up with a plan. Hay Lin would fly above and try and see if she could she  
anyone who might have been one of the other two astral drops. Cornelia would take Irma and search by foot in their normal forms.  
Finally Will and Taranee would stay nearby in case Hay Lin spotted one of the girls and they were nearby still so Will could met up with  
them and send them to Kandrakar. It was going to be a long night from the looks of it, and a very confusing one as well.


	2. Midgale Hunt and Looming Troubles

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)

XV-Dragon: Thanks for my first ever review, hopefully I'll impress, I'm only up to around comic 71 but may  
miss a few detail even from those.

Midgale Hunt and Looming Troubles

(Hay Lin, found anything yet up there?) Taranee sent to the air guardian mentally, as she look  
up to the sky from the allay she and Will had agreed to stay at. (No nothing, its such a quiet night,  
even thought the fire brigade only can down here awhile ago.) Hay Lin sent back as she continued  
to search the area from her place in the sky. (Irma, Cornelia anything?) Will asked the other girls  
glad that Taranee had such a useful power, it never stopped being needed nowadays though. (Same)  
Cornelia thought simply. (Wait what was that) Irma shouted down the line as she caught a moving  
shadow out the corner of her eye. (What?) "What?" Taranee and Cornelia thought and said retrospectively.  
(I think we may have found something) Irma said darting towards she had seen the shadow. (AHHHHH) Irma  
screamed in her friends minds. (Something found us instead, we need help) Cornelia shouted a few  
seconds later, Taranee tried to respond to her but could feel that her message went unheard. "I can't  
reach them" Taranee said turning to Will. (Hay Lin keep searching we going to find Irma and Corny) Will  
said and both she and Taranee rushed off in the direction the two had gone, even thought they risked  
being spotted in the guardian forms.

--------------------------------------

'I can't believe I ran off, I'm such a coward, to scared to even go back' Tara, the Taranee astral drop  
though as she panickly made her way randomly through the Midgale streets at night. She was scared  
because the rubble should have crushed her, she was scared that it didn't and now she was most scared  
because she was lost and felt as if something was following her so she carried on running.

Pao Chai on the other felt safe, even though minutes ago she was just as scared as her friend but now  
she was home, glad that her parent were asleep she quickly got to her room and dived into her bed and  
cried, cried in anger at herself and cried in concern for her friends.

----------------------------------------

Flying above Midgale Hay Lin finally saw something, a girl running and that was not all, she was being chased  
by something, something Hay Lin could only just see and was sure the girl could not. Flying down as quickly  
as she could, she landed behind the semi-invisible creature, before attacking. Summoning up her power she  
cause a tornado to surround the unknown creature and lift it off the ground, thinking that it would be unable  
to do anything while trapped inside the storm. She was wrong. The creature inhaled deeply, and the breathed  
outwards into the tornado. Fire formed the things mouth, sent flying off in all direction as the tornado seemed  
to throw it away rather then trap the fire. Two screams filled the air, as both the fleeing girl and guardian were  
hit by fire.

Not that far off Will and Taranee heard the scream, knowing that one belonged to their friend. (Hay Lin? HAY LIN???  
Talk to me?) Taranee screamed no reply came back. Will and Taranee stopped and looked at each other. The two  
had a decision to, one that had serve implications. Split up or stick together. No word were said and no though  
passed minds, the two went off in different directions.

-----------------------------------------

"IRMA? CORNY?" Will rust up in worry as she found both her friend lying at the side the road damaged clothes and  
unmoving. "GUYS?" shouted as jumped down next to Irma to check on her. "do you need to scream will it hurts" Irma  
said chuckling ignoring that it hurt to do so. "I'm taking you two back to Kandrakar" Will said grabbing Irma's hand as  
Irma passed out. (Taranee? Irma and Corny are hurt) She said hoping to get a reply none came.

About one quarter of a mile away, Taranee was fighting, with the creature that had hurt Hay Lin. Her power did  
nothing, but the monsters flames didn't hurt either, she needed to come up with a new plan. Being a decent thinker  
this came quick enough. Throwing large flames at the creature it dissappeared when the flame surrounded it, it didn't  
hurt it but it gave Taranee time. Running to Hay Lin, Taranee quickly grabbed her unconscious friend and pulled her  
towards the girl that had been running. The creature burst forth from the flames and charged at them taking a swipe  
with a each clawed like hand, they caught only air.

"Taranee I was worried for a minute" Will said as Taranee and the other 2 appeared second after Will had called her.  
"Will get us out if here, now" Taranee said sounding on edge. Will lifted the heart and all of them dissappeared and the  
reappeared in their home away from home Kandrakar.

----------------------------------

As they arrived in Kandrakar, Will and Taranee knew something was wrong, something was off. The whites and purples  
that normally surrounded the fortress where gone, replace with a sense of red and gold. The centre of the room of the  
council no one was their, not even the girls and Jonathan who had returned not that long ago. Slowly the room faded  
back to normal, the people they expected to see slowly faded in from nowhere. Yan Lin stood before the two guardians  
with a smile. "Good it seems, they were able to get in just in time." She said glancing over to the oracle. "What just  
happened?" Taranee asked looking around, seeing a concerned looking Tibor and Jonathan standing above 3 girls that  
were asleep, and others quickly moving to care for the unconscious ones behind her.

"Someone tried to use magic to cut Kandrakar off from earth, to stop the girls escape, it was trying to send you to another  
world but the spell was incomplete and you managed to reachhere." Endarno said knowingly as he moved to inspect the  
forth astral drop girl, lifting her and taking her over to were the other three laid. "Where is the last girl?" Yan Lin asked  
"We could find her before something attacked Irma, Hay Lin and Corny. "That is very unsettling as the spell is complete  
and we are unable to return back to earth." Jonathan said inspecting Tara as Endarno put her down. "I am sorry but I am  
unable to send you back." The oracle said, and Jon knew that he could but law prevented him from doing so. "What do we  
do then" Will said "and will they be alright" she said pointing to her friends. "Get in to trouble" Jonathan said jumping up  
from the ground and running out of the room. "Someone stop him." Endarno said calmly and a couple of the council tried  
to follow the herald.

----------------------------------------------

Running through the halls of Kandrakar, Jon formed a complete plan in his mind. He could get what he needed but would  
be unable to get back to the guardians without being stopped. He would have to get back to earth, grab Pao Chai and  
get back before anyone could stop him. The amount of laws he was about to break, would most likely have him thrown  
out of Kandrakar but to save his friend he would. He soon came across the room he wanted, a room that hand hundreds  
of magical items floating or hanging in the air. One was the breathe of time once used by the guardians but that would  
not serve his purpose.

Looking in haste he found the one he needed, a small silver bracelet that was so similar to the ring he wore that it looked  
like a larger version. Gabbing the silver band from the air another form in its place a copy just in case. Sliding the bracelet  
over his left hand, he heard noise at the rooms entrance, it was now or never or he would be stopped. Lifting both his hands  
, he placed the ring on his right hand to the metal of the bracelet on his left, and was eaten by light and darkness in a visible  
oxymoron.

---------------------------------

Back in the main room of Kandrakar two shaken looking council members return, with worried looks on their faces. "We  
couldn't stop him" The first said "Skyshade has Ring of Silverglass Darkness and transported away." The second finished.  
"The what???" Will asked the name did not sound good. "I wish I could tell you but only someone who has used the ring  
can know its uses." The Oracle said "but Skyshade has taken a large risk by using it, after originally asking me to create  
a law outlawing its use." He said. "That means he has used it before, if he knows how to use it." Taranee said her common  
sense coming to such a conclusion quickly.

"He did not only just use it but create it along side another ring. Known as The Ring of Starbright Light. Only they are  
harmless, and identical in uses but both together are too dangerous to use. I outlawed one at his request, and allowed  
him to keep the other, so he could move between here and earth." The Oracle explain but by the sound of it that was all  
he would say. About the rings or the situation. "So what do we do???" Will asked. "Wait until either the magic stopping  
you reach earth breaks down, or hope that the risk Skyshade took pays off and he returns." Yan Lin said "but for now,  
all the girls and your friend should be taken to somewhere to rest, whatever attacked them has made them fall asleep  
they will not wake until they are fully rested. You go with the other guardians." Yan Lin added and order members started  
to take the sleepers elsewhere. Taranee and Will had noticed the order from Yan Lin and couldn't remember the last time  
she had given them a real order. They knew she was serious and so they did what she said.

----------------------------------

Time past, no word came from The Oracle, Yan Lin or Endarno. Will was worried no one had yet to wake and it would surely  
be coming up to morning back on earth, her mum would find her gone. So would Taranee's and the others, no one was  
their to cover for them as Matt had just gone on tour with Karmilla for the third time. The only thing Will was glad of was  
that Matt since returning from the first tour had said to Will one thing "If you think me being away will kill our relationship  
, just say the word and I won't go on tour ever again." Yes during his first tour those years ago she had thought it  
would, but as soon as he got back she knew that it would never kill their love and she told him that she was with his  
dream all the way, well just as long for when he got rich he would buy them a place to live together. Will shook herself  
from her daydream memories and looked at Cornelia sleeping form. "Wake up Corny." She said sighing.

A couple rooms away another girl was lost in daydreams. Taranee was thinking of Luke again, she and Nigel had been  
over for so long now because she grew distance due to her liking of the fellow dancer, but she had yet to tell Luke of her  
feelings. Taranee dreamed of dancing with him in front of hundreds of people how he would make her feel the confidence  
to do so and pleasure in doing it. The dream ended as the two left the dream stage and kissed with passion. Groans and  
moans came from Taranee right, Hay Lin was slowly coming round, it was strange seeing as Hay Lin was the last to be hurt.  
"Will, get in here Hay Lin is awake." Taranee shouted out of the door. "Hay Lin what happened??" Taranee asked her friend  
as Will run down the corridor into the room.

"I was attacked, some lizard guy hit me with some fire the seemed to burn my energy away not my body" Hay Lin said  
with quite a lot of energy that was strange for someone just waking up. Taranee it was because the person would on  
wake when they were 100 percent rested, well that is what Yan Lin had said. "Lizard guy???, What like Cedric" Will asked,  
glad that Orube had decided not to take the opportunity of the girls being here to catch up. If Orube was in the room  
when Will said that she would have retrieve claw marks. "No it was like a man with scales and a tail, and a large crocodile  
like head, and claws like a dinosaur." Hay Lin sitting up quickly "Are the others OK?" She asked in a slight panic she didn't  
know what had happened. "They must have been hit by the same thing you were they are still asleep." Taranee said,  
but if that was right Irma and Corny should have got up first. "Did you find the girls too?" "Only the one you found, They  
are all asleep, strange thing is only the one you found would have been hit by what you fought." Will replied to her, all  
three were totally confused by this point.

-----------------------------------

Currently a very asleep Pao Chai was curled up in her bed covers dreaming. She didn't know why she manage to fall aslee  
p so quickly after getting into her bed, she wasn't tired and was to mad at herself to fall asleep. She knew she was though,  
she could tell this was a dream, even though it felt so real, her and her friend were all standing in front of her, mirroring any  
moved she made. She also felt herself be force to be made other moves as if all five of them was fighting to lead the  
movement, and every movement all of them had to preform, to her it was a very realistic dream. But it was more, a lot more,  
so much more then she could realised. In Kandrakar 4 other girls dreamt and none of them dreamt different things.

------------------------------------

Jonathan, The Herald also known as Skyshade Darker, was trapped, currently unable to get past what ever barrier stopped  
entrance to the earth. Light could not pass through it and Darkness did not exist inside it. He was stuck in a state of mid  
magic. While the Right of Light tried to pass him through as light, it couldn't. While the Ring of Darkness tried to jump to  
existing Darkness inside it couldn't. Two rings designed to be able to jump between any two location in existence. Two  
Rings with so much power when use together, could not get past this shield. It couldn't get past until something happened  
a tear was shed and while the magic prevent any physical darkness existing for the Ring of Darkness to reach, figurative  
darkness came into existence and he appear next to its source, Pao Chai someone with darkness forming in her heart.

Jonathan grabbed Pao Chai and used the Ring of Darkness to jump into the nearest shadow that existed outside of the  
Shield surrounding the earth, the dark side of the moon. Yes he wouldn't have been able to breathe if he formed, but all  
he needed was a way out of the shield, as he reached the dark side of the moon in the form of a ball of speeding  
blackness he turned into a ball of burning light which seemed to dissappeared as it moved so fast across the universe  
faster, then non-magical light ever could. He arrived back in Kandrakar, surrounded by the entire order of Kandrakar.


	3. One Long Dream

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)

Quite a bit shorter then the first two chapters but I think its going to depend on what kind of chapter I'm doing.  
R&R people please and XV thanks again

One Long Dream

In a seemingly endless white expanse of space five girls stood facing each other, looking at the four people they  
considered to be their closest friends. Each of them moved in a identical manner but as if they were trying to move  
everywhere at once as well. All five of them spoke in a hive voice.

"Stop moving please" and all of them did "OK try and move to a normal position" together a bit shakily they moved  
until they were standing with arms crossed over their chests "Does anyone know where we are?" this was followed  
by a garble of noise from each of them as if many words tried to leave all their mouths together. "Stop one at a time"  
They said as the noise ended

"From now on say the name of the person who should speak next. Tara."

"Is everyone alright Angelina?"

"I'm OK. Pao Chai?"

"No I'm so scared I want to go home" all of them now sounded upset

"How do we get out of here? Kate" All were on the verge of tears  
"I don't know, any ideas Tara?"

"No. Sarah are you OK"

"Finally someone remembers me, I'm fine I just want to go to sleep Tara.

"I think we are sleeping. Guys I'm sorry I ran off before......"

The strange conversation between the sleeping girls continued as if it was the only stopping them from going mad, in  
such a weird place, or dream as Tara believed.

---------------------------------

In another white room the five girls were their again, this time placed in five large white and blue beds, with a couple  
of people of different race. In the groups watching the girls, were five other girls, who resembled each one of the girls  
asleep. The guardians watched their other half quite amazed that you would never think they were the same person,  
maybe sister at a push but never the same person. Skyshade was outside the room. He had not been allowed inside  
to see his friend as a punishment for breaking one of the laws of Kandrakar.

The Ring of Silverglass Darkness had been returned to its place in the magic storage room of the fortress. Not letting him  
inside to see the girls he had guarded for years, it was infuriating, he had used something that belong to him to help out  
and this was the thanks he got cut of from his friends. Yan Lin walked up to the young herald. "Do not worry they will  
wake up, but we must find a way to return to the earth without using banned items." She said and he knew what was  
coming next "Their is one other way to get to earth by breaking the shield surrounding it but that means going to the world  
the lizard men are from. Go to the main chamber the guardians will follow soon."

Skyshade had done what she said, and the guardians did follow quickly enough with both Yan Lin and Endarno. The Oracle  
was still no where to been seen, he had gone off to meditate not long after Skyshade's return. "This is such a bad idea you  
know that Yan Lin" Endarno said as they walked up to were The Oracle would normally stand. "But it is our only option,  
Guardians.. Herald you must go to Wyrm home of the creatures that attacked Midgale, and you must go now." Yan Lin said  
with some pain in her heart she knew how dangerous Wyrm was. "and remember do not let the fires of sleep hit you." She  
finished "Grandma what is going on??" Hay Lin asked everything was so confusing to her. "Skyshade take them and keep  
them safe." Endarno said and he did, lifting his right hand and sending them forth in the fastest moving form of light towards  
the world known as Wyrm.

-------------------------------------

"Has anyone figured out a way to wake up yet. Sarah"

"Nope, Tara"

"Nothing Angelina"

"Same, Pao"

"......Kate"

"Pao Chai please say something"

"......Tara"

"I'm worried I've never seen Pao Chai so silent what should we do Sarah"

"I know." and all five stuck their hands in the air like lighting.

"How about a group hug Pa-Cha"

"......."

"Sound like a good idea."

All five girls started to try and walk forward, they were a bit shaky on their feet and it seem like Pao Chai was unlike the  
other not moving because she wanted to but she had no control over the action not to do so. Quickly enough the five  
girls stood across at arms length and embraced in a hug before they all started to cry.

---------------------------

On the world known as Wyrm, the five guardians and the herald appeared. "Be careful this world is dangerous almost  
everything her can kill you if you take a wrong step." Skyshade said. "What are we meant to be doing here anyway." Cornelia  
asked "Finding the source of magic creating the shield around the earth and destroying it so we can get back their." Skyshade  
informed them. "What are you going to do transport the enemy to death" Irma said. "No I'm going to fight them, in fact I really  
should get rid of this illusion." Skyshade said grinning lifting his ring hand as normal and light surrounded him. The 17 years old  
looking boy changed, into a slight older taller and larger man, that had to large red colored wing and brown feathers for hair.  
"The Oracle said I was from another world did you really think I looked the same as you." Skyshade said before walking off  
through the field they had appeared in.

"OK that is just kinda weird." Irma said following her friends and Skyshade looking up ahead past the field they walked through  
was a large pyramid like building with the point cut of to make a sort of open area. The group slowly walked towards with  
building hoping that they would not be attacked during their time here.

--------------------------

Back on earth the constant light cause by the shield surrounding the earth was trying to be explained. Religious people believe it  
was either the end of the world or the coming of their gods. Scientist blamed the light on a previous unknown stellar light formation,  
many didn't believe this because it should have meant that their were still shadows of which their were none. Amazingly the  
people of the world didn't panic the light seemed to warm the entire world without burning it to death. Both the north and south  
pole and deserts seemed unaffected by the warmth by the light still remained.

To ten families the light had gone unnoticed completely they were too worried about something else. Five families in Midgale and  
five in Heatherfield. All ten were worried none of them could find their daughters. Some cried some screamed and some went looking  
for their children. The Heatherfield police help one of the fathers as he was their college. All the hospitals in both places were getting  
calls asking to see if any of the girls were hurt. None of them knew that all of them were no longer on earth. No amount of excuses  
would be able to cover up things this time.

-----------------------------

On Wyrm the guardians and Skyshade had reached the bottom of the pyramid building and had started to climb the stairs up the side.  
"Are you sure this is were the magics coming from it seems to easy." Will asked Skyshade "Yes I'm sure, I'm going to look ahead to  
see if the top is clear." He said jumping into the air and large red wings flapped and he flew upwards into the air. Slowly rising through  
the air he eventually could see the top of the building.

Flames burst from the the top of the building as many lizard like men breathed  
fire towards. He avoided the flames by stopping his wings and let himself free fall through the air until he could no longer be seen, and  
slowly started hovering again downwards to the ground were the guardians were. "Their like twenty of those things up their, we will  
never get past them" He said "I think we need to break he gem that seems to making light in the center of the clearing" He finished

Around Skyshade the guardians disappeared just before the lizard men got the edge and looked down at Skyshade. "Distract the lizards,  
we will get up their" the invisible Will said to Skyshade. Skyshade took to the skies once again drawing the creatures flaming breathe  
into the sky away from the guardians who quietly climbed the rest of the building. A few minutes past and Skyshade's wings were getting  
tired he wouldn't be able to keep up this dodging and diving.

It was then the first of the lizard men was throw of the side of the pyramid  
by a blast of air, another followed knock away by water. The rest followed throw from the rock clearing by the powers of the invisible  
guardians. Once the last of the lizards was blown away Skyshade land next to the large gem in the middle of the clearing on top of the pyramid.

The guardians appeared again, standing next to Skyshade and the gem. "What do we do them blow it up" Irma said laughing. "Irma be  
serious please" Cornelia reprimanded. "I don't see why not" Skyshade said "It just how which is the problem." Will said. "Well do you think  
we can hurry up before those lizards come back." Taranee said worried. "OK then lets blast it" Will said. They did. The gem shattered,  
showering them in hundreds of glass like shards. "Man that was stupid" Irma said. "Lets get back to Kandrakar, and hope the lizards can't  
replace that gem." Taranee said. Skyshade warped the away as magical light.

---------------------------------

"What was that Kate?" Five girls said as their world of simple white shook. "No idea, Tara?" The white started to change and shake more  
"Don't know but it looks like we about to wake up" Tara said this time alone "We can act ourself again yes" Sarah said jumping for joy  
"Pao Chai are you alright" Sarah said hugging her like a bear. "Yes I feel like myself again, it was like I left apart of myself somewhere else.  
I'm glad I'm back to normal." Pao Chai said hugging her friend back. The white finished fading and each of the girls started to wake from the  
dream.


	4. Time and Memories

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)

Not this 'Time' XV not this 'Time' oh and people R&R please.

Time and Memories

The magical barrier around the earth slowly faded, and those places were it was night slowly darkened and  
shadows returned to the rest of the world. The unexplained light faded into no existence and those who tried  
to explain the light slowly forgot the light had ever existed. The world slowly forgot about the magic that was  
their only seconds before. This was not enough because a few had never even noticed the light, and those  
few didn't forget what was on their minds, because their children still were not home.

Susan Collins, mother of the leader of the guardians of Kandrakar was worried sick. Her daughter was not home.  
Her daughters friends were also missing and none of them had any idea where they were. Dean along with  
most of the police force including Irma's father were out looking for their children. The doorbell rang, Susan rushed  
to the door and opened it. Mrs Cook, Mrs Lair and Mrs Hale stood in front of Susan. In a way she was annoyed at  
this, they had got her hopes up, but they had put the effort of coming round to help comfort her when they were  
going through the exact same thing. Susan let the other 3 mother.

-----------------------------

In Kandrakar the five girls were now awake. They looked around and were each surprised to see someone who they  
recognized but none of them could remember why. Each of them had two names for the women but had no idea which  
was her name. They were confused, somewhere they knew but didn't know why and worse of all they knew so much  
time would have past that the parents must be going mad. Kate was the first one to come up with the courage to  
speak to the women. "Where are we?" She asked. The women looked upset that Kate didn't know. "Kandrakar" She  
said plainly. Each one of the girls remembered the name but not where or what Kandrakar was. Pao Chai was the one  
to speak next. "Is your name Rebbecca??" Pao Chai asked, the women smiled. "No my name is Orube, but I used the  
name Rebbecca some time ago." Orube sat down in one of the chair in the room. Sarah and Tara both sat up quickly  
looking like they wanted to make a dash for the door. "Please for now you must stay here, The Oracle will be here soon  
to talk to you." Orube said and kept a eye on the girls.

In the main room of Kandrakar As-Sharwa, Voice of the Congregation was addressing Yan Lin and Endarno. "Honorably  
Yan Lin, Wise Endarno, I must make a formal request that The Oracle tell us the event that are about to unfold. Some  
one with the power to cut earth off from Kandrakar must have powers almost equal to that of Kandrakar itself. We can  
not let a power like this exist. This is what most of the congregation believes." As-Sharwa was backed up by some words  
of approval by a large proportion of the order. "As-Sharwa my friend I know your fears, but this is not our current concern  
. Tibor would you please fetch the Guardian of Earth from outside.

Tibor did as asked walking outside the main hall of Kandrakar. "Santa what's going on in there?? Irma asked laughing.  
"You seem in good mood Guardian, but I must ask you stay here for a little while more, Cornelia would you please follow  
me, and Tibor walked back to the meeting. "Why does Corny get to go in?" Irma said in a sulk "Guardian please stop with  
the questions" Skyshade said but in his human form. "at least I know where Sarah gets it from know though." He joked.  
"Sarah? Irma's Astral Drop called herself Sarah?" Tara said smiling, Will and Hay Lin tried not to laugh "bu..but my name is  
cool why would she change it." Irma sat down on the floor and slumped against the nearest wall. "Don't worry Irma they  
all changed their names they didn't want to remember us I guess we were pretty harsh on them remember" Will said sitting  
down next to the water mage. Skyshade sighed and walked off down the hall, the Guardians really were similar to the girls  
he knew, no matter how much magic the astral drops forgot over time, they still had the bond of friendship the Guardians  
did. "Damn I wish I could go talk to them, blasted rings." He muttered.

Back in the meeting Tibor brought Cornelia before the order. "Why exactly I'm I the only one you wanted." Cornelia asked  
confused. "Cornelia" Yan Lin said with affection walking towards the girls and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You have to  
make a choice now?" Endarno said walking down to meet the two. "Do you remember this?" Endarno asked holding up a  
small necklace the held a hourglass that looked like two drops of water with the small ends joined together. "It's the breath  
of time, Phobos gave it to me using you." Cornelia said shivering at the thought of the evil prince. "Good, take it and put it  
on." Endarno said holding out the necklace. She did. "Guardian have you wondered why Phobos gave you the breath?"  
Endarno asked. "Yes when it almost brought Phobos back" The earth Guardian replied. "It was because the Earth Guardian  
has some connection to the power of time." Endarno continued. "You can use the breath and change time." He said. "You  
have a choice Cornelia, you can turn back time to before you parent will have relized you were gone and freeze time by  
shortening your life. Or you may allow time to continue your parent will notice you are gone, and when you return they may  
figure out your secret or prevent you from doing your duties." Yan Lin said. "Guardian of earth only you can make this choice  
and that is why we have left your friends outside." Endarno added. "I want to speak to The Oracle." Cornelia "This way  
Cornelia" Yan Lin said leading her out of the room but not out of the door she entered.

Skyshade 'Jonathan' Darker hadn't spent so much time in Kandrakar for a long time now but he still knew the layout, and found  
his feet on auto pilot walking him to the walking him to the room that once was his. It hadn't changed much over the years and  
their wasn't even dust as it didn't seem to exist in Kandrakar for some strange reason. The room was a simple one a bed for  
sleeping, a mat in the corner for meditation. A desk that he had brought from his home world so he could do work on when he  
had been living here. Siting down in front of the desk he open one of the draw and pulled out a few pieces of different metal  
and tools that only existed on Lasen. He started to use the tools to warp the metals like a master craftsmen his tools with the  
simple touch turning dark rusted metal into clean and polished metals that only he knew the names of, he started to make  
something he could use.

Yan Lin led Cornelia to The Oracle. "Please leave us Yan Lin." The Oracle said unmoving from his position of sitting cross legged.  
"Yes Oracle." Yan Lin said leaving. "You have a question for me Cornelia." The Oracle stated "If I used the breath what would  
happen to me?" Cornelia asked. "I am not meant to tell you such things you know that, but I cannot expect you to make your  
own decision if I did not. If you used the breath you would take a tenth of the life you have left away." The Oracle said knowing  
that was the end of the conversation. Cornelia left and returned to the main hall. "That was quick, Guardian have you decided?"  
Endarno asked as she entered. "Yes how do I use the breath?" Cornelia asked in return. "All you must do is as The Breath of  
Time to do what you want." Endarno informed the guardian. The members of the order would have been on the edge of their  
seat if they had been sitting. "Breath, take time back and freeze it before anyone on earth would realize the I and the other  
Guardians are gone" The breath made a sound like a singing sand and gears turning but nothing else seemed to change.

---------------------------------

Time on earth moved backwards, the guests at Wills home left in reverse and the pain of them not being their faded as the Susan  
moved backwards through time, Dean arrived as he would have left. Both discovered Will gone backwards and then returned to  
bed and back into the sleep that had already been had. Time paused at 4AM and no one knew that anything was wrong. The main  
thing about the backwards passing of time was, that the spell that had covered the earth did not return as its source did not exist  
anymore. Earth once again had escaped the knowledge of the existence of magic. Excuse would not have done, but now they were  
unneeded.

---------------------------------

Cornelia joined her friends outside the main hall. All wanting to know what had happened. "Corny what did the guys want?"  
Irma asked standing as did Will. "Gave me this" She said holding out The Breath of Time. "and gave me the choice to turn back  
time on earth so we wouldn't have to explain us being gone." She finished "If thats all why did they make you go in alone."  
Taranee said. It was to much for Cornelia she couldn't tell them, but she was scared what if she had made the wrong choice,  
she had gave up part of her life to keep a secret, their secret. She broke down it was too much she had acted strong in front  
of the order of Kandrakar but now she ran off crying. "Cornelia?" Hay Lin shouted to the running girl. "I'll go speak to her you  
guy, go talk to the order and find out what we meant to do next." Will said running after her friend.

Skyshade was finished, it was amazing, a mesh of metals a ball made up of bars of metals that seemed to break laws of physics.  
He didn't know if it would work, he wasn't sure it would be right to use it. He would break another law this time to give his friends  
the right to make a choice right now. Not wait until The Oracle could influence them. A ball of magic designed to return memories  
and give ones they never knew. Now to reach his friends. Skyshade sped down the hallways of Kandrakar to the girls room.  
One he was denied entrance to. He knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Orube asked through the door. "Jonathan let me in." He  
said "I'm not allowed to." Orube replied. "Let me in damn it now." He shouted, Orube was about to shout back when one of the  
girl shouted back. "Jon..JON, let him in." Kate jumped from her bed. "I can't" Orube said to her. Kate ignore her and walked to  
the door, Orube moved into the way. "She won't let me open the door." Kate said through. "Blast didn't want to do it this way."  
He said then transported inside using his ring.

Orube tackled him to the ground as he appeared pinning him to the floor. "I'm only here to give Kate this." He said forcing his  
arm free so he could show them the ball. Before Orube could get to the ball Jonathan tossed it towards Kate and disappeared.  
Kate caught the metal ball and held it in her hand. "Kate give me the ball it could be dangerous" Orube said getting up. "No.  
I won't take orders until I've spoken to The Oracle, about my previous life." Kate said going up to Angelina "Take it and pass it  
on" She said passing the ball to Angelina, who passed it to Sarah then Tara and finally Pao Chai. They knew everything. Them  
being Astral Drops the life The Oracle choose to give them. The fact they slowly forgot their past and how Jonathan was from  
another world. The ball gave them all the memories of their past life and all of those belonging to Jonathan from when The Oracle  
called him to give him the task of protecting them. They knew it all, and they were both mad at The Oracle promising to give them  
a life without magic and going back on it, and happy to know who they were again, what made them who their were, but most  
of all they wanted answers.


	5. The Same but Different

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)

And man I am never making something as vague in places as this chapter does. It more difficult to make vague sound  
cool. And let see if people can guess all of the girls powers. Each of them has three powers, if anyone gets them, I  
might just take a fic request from them as a prize. So anyone who want to see me write a certain type of fic go on get  
guessing.

The Same but Different

Orube didn't know what to do, she couldn't harm the girls standing before her in a way they were here friend, but she  
couldn't just let them walk out. All five of the girls were standing now but Orube remained in front of the door preventing  
them from leaving, or so she thought. Kate rushed her at a speed Orube had never seen a human move. Knocking her  
into the door, Orube pushed Kate backwards only to be hit with a chair that Angelina had thrown with ease. The force from  
the chair was powerful, she had no idea how she could be so strong. "Stop this." She said still standing in the way.  
(LET US THROUGH) Screamed through her mind causing her to clutch her head in pain, but she shook it off and stood fast.  
Then the room seemed to spin, and melt away the girls standing their as if nothing was happening. Orube was  
disorientated and unable to fight any longer, as a overwhelming weight caused her to be pulled to the ground.

"Will she be OK" Pao Chai asked crouching next to her. "I think so, but I want to know what we just did." Tara said "I don't  
know it seemed to come naturally I just felt strong." Angelina said. "It must be the powers Skyshade memories mentioned.  
When we find him can you slap him for me Angelina?" Kate asked "No I know its a shock that he knew we were forgetting  
ourself and didn't tell us, but he still our friend even if he was force to become our friend in the first place." Angelina said.  
"Wow Angel you said something I actually agree with." Sarah said laughing before suddenly changing into the shape of a  
cat. "Ahhhh" Sarah shouted before quickly turning back to normal. "We so have to speak to The Oracle before we manage  
to kill ourselves." Kate said. "Let try and get their in one piece." She added. "What about Orube." Pao Chai asked "Let put  
her in one of the beds then go." Tara suggested and they did.

Walking outside Skyshade was waiting, hoping the noise inside wouldn't lead to anyone being badly hurt. Glad as he saw  
Kate walk out of the room followed by the others. "Man I'm glad yo...." SLAP. "I guess I dese...." SLAP. "Would you le..." SLAP.  
"KATE" He shout this time catching the hand aimed to slap him. "Look I'm sorry but would let me speak." He said and Kate  
pulled her hand away. "I couldn't tell you, but you have a lot of my memory now you know I think of you as friends and have  
probably got in to a hell of allot of trouble, so do you think we could go talk to The Oracle and get it over with." Skyshade  
said rubbing the side of his face which Kate had slapped repeatedly.

The six of them walked towards the main hall without words. Nothing he said would of calm the anger they felt, the girls felt  
betrayed. Soon enough they reached the main hall and walked inside without caring. Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin stood in the  
center of the room talking to Yan Lin and Endarno. "Where is The Oracle?" Kate asked anger in her voice. "Skyshade what did  
you do?" Endarno asked. "I ASKED WHERE IS THE ORACLE?" Will shouted. "I am here." The Oracle said entering the room.  
"HOW DARE YOU, YOU PROMISE US NO MORE MAGIC YOU LIED TO US, SPIED ON US AND LET US FORGET WHO WE WERE. WHY."  
Kate said still shouting, before colapseing on the ground. "Kate?" Skyshade rush to Kate side, as did the other girls.

Tara turned to The Oracle. (What do we do) She asked mentally (Bring her and follow me, it is time for you to decided.) The  
Oracle replied. Thankful that Tara kept her emotion in check in front of the order. "Angelina pick up Kate and follow The Oracle."  
Tara ordered She and the other girls followed. Skyshade tried to follow but couldn't move his feet from the ground as if they  
weighed a ton.

"Cornelia??? Cornelia???" Will said out loud as she looked for the upset earth guardian, totally unaware of the event that were  
going on elsewhere. "will..." Cornelia said weakly sitting against one of the walls in the hallway round the corner. Will sat down  
next to her friend. "What's wrong" Will asked wrapping a arm round her crying friend. "why...why did I do it.. why??" Cornelia  
said "Why what...?" Will asked she hated seeing her friend so broken and not knowing why. "Oh WILL.." Cornelia shouted  
breaking down even more diving into her friends arms and crying waterfalls into her chest. "Calm down Cornelia, please and  
tell me what's wrong." Will said holding her friend.

"I did it, I change time, butbutitwastomuchtomuchtogiveup whydidIdowhydidIgiveuppartofmylife." Cornelia was speaking so fast  
that Will could barely understand, but she got the idea of what was wrong and said nothing she held her friend and joined her  
in her crying.

"This is a portal to a place known as the passing." The Oracle said to the girls. "Your choice is to either go in their and find out  
about the powers you have gained or, to not and learn by yourself just because of the anger you feel. I can not tell you I am sorry,  
because I did what I had to but what I can say is I wish I did not have to do what I did." He added. The 4 awake girls looked at  
each other. They were mad who wouldn't have been in their situation but what was the smart move. They walked through the  
portal, Angelina still carrying Kate.

------------------------------

Darkness, a Darkness they knew, a Darkness that had started their new life, a Darkness that gave each wish they had though  
about more when they were here last. "I had not expected you so soon. It does not matter though." A voice from no where said.  
Each of the girls faded and reappeared in darkness on their own.

"Kate...A women of great heart, for either love or anger. You must choose what to do. Accept that the past is the past and help  
create a better future with love, or tear down those who have wronged you with deadly anger." The voice spoke for only Kate to  
hear. "You have great power, the speed of as fast as that of the energy that your creator wields. No limits in power as you drain  
on the energy of anyone you try to, and finally the power to protected yourself from almost any harm. You must learn how to use  
these or else, you will be used by evil."

"Sarah...A women of flowing words full of either humor or spite. You must choose what to do. Accept past wrong and lift the burden  
they have cause with lifting words, or create more with words of pain." The voice spoke only for Sarah to hear. "You are changing  
forever, your form as changeable as the sea. The power of that which can move the oceans and the ability to see where the river  
might flow."

"Tara...A women of many thoughts, to either create or destroy. You must choose what to do. Analyze to world the could be and make  
it true, or analyze the world you would have chosen and force it on others. The voice spoke to Tara. "You can control the mind, to  
either teach or trick it as you wish. The power to make mind thoughts real and the power to melt those thoughts that should not be."

"Angelina...A women of imposing beauty, to either inspire or entrap. You must choose what to do. Use what you have to encourage  
many, or to force many to you will." Angelina heard. "You body is a temple, strong and almost unbreakable, a perfect creation able  
to manipulate people with you song and style.

"Pao Chai...A women of free creativity, to either share or exploit. You must choose what to do. Paint a new world that is as free as  
your art, or draw one in the darkest grays and black." Pao Chai shuddered as she listened. "You as free as a bird, soaring above the  
skies. Able to go anywhere without anyone being able to see you or prevent you, and able to create things intangible as art but as  
real as it meanings.

---------------------------------

Each of the girls exited the world of darkness just as quickly as they entered, each having made a choice, based on the words the  
passing had spoke. Four of five had chosen the path which was the one that was laid out for them, but one had not. They did not  
even know it yet to them they believe they had chosen the opposite to what they had but in their heart darkness was slowly taking  
hold. "Oracle" Kate said simple with her head facing down. "I understand but I have a request." She continued. "Yes, I know I was  
not going to punish him, he did exactly what I was expecting of him. In fact in a way he will be rewarded." The Oracle said preempting  
Kate request.

The Oracle led the five girls back to the main camber. A couple of the order members were trying to help Skyshade who was still unable  
to move due to the unknown force making him weight more then a small truck "Whats wrong with him?" Pao Chai asked The Oracle.  
Before The Oracle could reply Sarah jumped in "Whoops I didn't want him, I think I made it so he couldn't. Come on Sarah what did that  
voice say. Power that controls the sea, thats it Gravity." She was rambling but she came to the right conclusion, focusing Skyshade  
started floating off the ground. "Sarah to much." Tara pointed out as Skyshade slowly rose upwards. Trying again, Skyshade came  
falling into the ground before standing quickly trying to regain some dignity.

"Oracle what do we do now." Taranee and Tara both asked at the same time. "Guardians you will go back to the world of Wyrm and  
try to find out how the people their came across the power they used." The Oracle said walking forward. "and Girls you will go to Lasen,  
Skyshade's home world, their you will be able to try and train your powers without accidentally harming anyone, Skyshade will go with  
you." He added. "Oracle does he have to come?" Kate asked "Yes he is the only person here able to over look your training. Unlike the  
guardian your powers are not regulated by the Aurameres making them unstable, while you train he will try and create magic item to help  
you from harming yourself with your powers." The Oracle replied "For know though all of you should rest. Taranee go find Will and Cornelia,  
they will have something to tell you when you return to your room." The Oracle said finally before walking away again this time back to his  
meditation area.


	6. Red Sky at Night

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)

I couldn't have everyone find out about the guardians just yet. That would just throw life to shreds.  
A little in look to Kate's mind, I think next chapter is over due a flash back scene.

Red Sky at Night

The night in Kandrakar was unrestful for the Guardians. Finding about how Cornelia hadn't given up a  
part of her life was on all of their minds and weighed down their hearts. Nearby the Astral Drops also  
slept with allot on their minds. Finding out about their past, and the fact they had powers like their similar  
to their creator was allot to take in. They wanted to go home, but knew they couldn't until time was  
resumed on earth. Tomorrow they would be taken to another world, to train their powers, they had to  
before going home anyway. From Sarah show yesterday they might not be able to control their powers  
and might of endangered family if their returned home before they could control themselves.

Skyshade was having a unrestful night as well not do to worries as he slept, but due to the fact he wasn't  
sleeping. He was at his work table, tools flashing back and forth from hand to hand turning solid metals to  
liquids and back again in different shapes. More metal being added and slowly something taking form.  
Skyshade was starting the work of which The Oracle had set him. Something to help regulate the Astral Drops  
powers. He was most likely going to be on this one for day, he had little knowledge of the Aurameres and had  
to figure out what would work as he went. Taking all this stuff with him to his home world with the girls was  
going to be annoying, to have to carry so much metal and tools.

-------------------------------

The morning came and all 10 girls were in the the main chamber. Skyshade was with them, wearing a large  
black but primitive looking backpack, and a large crate with a small wheeled frame under it and a handle on  
the front. "You got enough stuff Jon." Sarah said grinning, seemingly out of the Astral drops Sarah and Pao Chai  
were starting to forgive him for his lying, while the other 3 still wished that he didn't have to be the one they  
went with. "I think it best if you call me Skyshade from know on, it will help prevent confusing, once The Oracle  
gets here." He said back jumping up and sitting on top of the crate causing it to wobble.

Two large doors opened into the main hall. The Oracle, Yan Lin , Endarno and Tibor entered. Yan Lin rushed  
the Guardians pulling all five into a long over do hug. Tibor was carrying a small metal box that looked so  
unopenable. "Thank you for waiting. I told you what your tasks were going to be yesterday, but I needed to  
add one last thing." The Oracle said holding a hand out for Tibor to pass him the box. The Oracle walked up to  
Skyshade and passed him the box. "This box contains the your second ring but it will not open until you need it.  
Skyshade please take the girls and look after them. Girls please do not be so hard on Skyshade try to use the  
friendship you have." The Oracle nodded to Skyshade. Jumping down from the crate, grabbing the handle.  
"Please keep your hands inside the glowing light at all time, we should arrive in around a hours time." Skyshade  
said waving his right hand and warping them away at the speed of Starbright Light. The down side to not  
transporting was when you were going really far, you still had a noticeable travel time.

The Oracle turned to the Guardians. "Guardians, on Wyrm be careful you only saw little of the world, and it is a  
dangerous place. Remember you are trying to find how the people of Wyrm got such a powerful magic item that  
it could cut of earth, don't fight the native unless it is a last resort." The Oracle said. "Good luck Guardian." Endarno  
said "Be careful." Tibor added. Yan Lin hugged each of the girl, leaving her granddaughter till last. "I Love you  
Hay Lin" She said. "I love you Grandma, bye" Hay Lin said breaking the hug. "Lets go then." Cornelia said impatiently  
"Bye guys" Irma said as Will warped them away. The faces of Tibor and Endarno combined at being addressed  
so in formally made Yan Lin break out laughing and The Oracle couldn't help but smile.

"Oracle I don't mean to undermined you, but do you think it was wise to give Skyshade back The Ring of Silverglass  
Darkness if he really tired he could easily open the box." Endarno said. "Endarno I understand your worries, but  
have a little faith in Skyshade, he will do what he sees as right." The Oracle replied trying to calm his friend's worries.

--------------------------------------

The Guardians appeared on Wyrm and had jumped straight into trouble. The five of them had landed in a large  
crowd of Wyrms. Around 20 in all each one had weapons at their sides and wore armor. "Great landing Will." Irma  
said sarcastically "Scatter" Will shouted as each of the lizards drew swords and other weapons. Hay Lin took to  
the skies flying above 3 of the soldiers and tossing them backwards with a blast of air. Taranee used her powers  
of fire to prevent flame that one of the lizards breathe out from hitting her and redirected into another trapping it  
to the floor by molten metal. Cornelia made vines appear from the ground trapping another 5 of the lizards,  
wrapping them up, and holding their mouths closed. Will brought up a shield around herself and Cornelia so Cornelia  
could continue to trap more of the fallen lizards. Irma teamed up with Taranee one putting flames out and lashing  
out with whips of water or jets of flames. The fight lasted a few minutes, but soon all the Wyrms were trapped by  
either powerful vines, ice or distorted metal.

"That was a great start." Irma sarcasm coming into play once again. "Shut it Irma" Cornelia snapped "Will where  
are we?" Hay Lin asked. "I don't know, I tried to take us were we went before but seem to have missed it we cant  
be far away." Will said. "Your right this seems like some sort of temporary camp site." Taranee said finally being  
able to get a decent look around. Noise came from one of the tents. "CARALSINA" A shout came from the tent followed  
by a horn and the image of flames shooting out of the top of the tent. "Anyone else thing thats a warning signal."  
Taranee said in distress. "Lets get out of here before we get attacked again." Will said looking round. Seeing a forest  
nearby. "Quick that way" Will said pointing and all of them ran. Once in the safety behind the tree line, the Guardians  
started to talk about what they were going to do.

"Man we can't keep going up against those guys." Cornelia sighed sitting down

"I know I don't even see why they have weapons with that breathe." Taranee said leaning against a tree

"Yeah can anyone say breath mint." Irma said grinning

"Cut it out we need to find who in control here" Will putting a hand to her head and rubbing her eyes.

"But we don't even know the area." Hay Lin sounding dishearten

"Hay-hay don't worry we'll look around before trying anything." Irma said be serious this time.

"I have a Idea." Taranee said clicking her fingers as she push herself away from the tree

"What is it?" Will said still covering her eyes.

"We make a camp here, that will be impossible to miss then explore while invisible." Taranee said

"That could take ages and we might not even find anything." Cornelia said pulling her knees up.

"Well we don't have anything else to try for now." Hay Lin said

"Hay Lin turn invisible and keep a eye out from the sky, while we make a camp." Will said looking around.

"Sure thing" Hay Lin said taking to the skies and disappearing as the others started to make a camp.

------------------------------------------

A bright light appeared on Lasen and then faded reviling the 5 Astral drops, Skyshade and his crate of supplies . Unlike  
the Guardian who had jumped into trouble, Kate and Co had appeared in completely clear rocky area. Above them the  
sky was a dark red, which to a degree looked as if it could be a sun set. What the girls didn't know what that it was  
technically night where they were. Their was a orange glow, but no brighter then a badly over caste sky.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked Skyshade. "This is the Daywastes, even thought it night it never gets completely dark  
here." Skyshade replied as he grabbed the top of the crate pulling the top off and throwing it aside. "It's night time?" Taranee  
asked "Yeah I choose here because I love being to see my name sake all the time." Skyshade said. "Name sake??" Kate  
asked managing to curious by still annoyed at him. "Yeah people on Lasen are named after the color of their wings. My father  
was called Starsky because his wings looked like a starry night, I'm Skyshade because my wings are close to the color of the  
Sky." He explained a little about his culture.

"Wings? You gave us some of your memory and left out the fact you have wings? Let us see." The idea seemed to send Pao  
Chai off on one and she continued to beg for him to show them. Kate and Angelina ignored the conversation. Pao Chai wanted  
to she his wings because she though the idea was great to draw when she went home. Sarah wanted to see just because  
she felt like it. Tara let her animosity slide so she could she something as unexplainable as a wing person. Skyshade gave in  
and used his Ring to dismiss the mask around him. His true form was reviled. A 5 foot 10 Inch man who looked around nineteen.  
His eyes while the same shape the pupils and irises were like that of a hawk. His brown shoulder length hair turn in feathers,  
the resembled a hedgehogs spines more then feathers. They were so many of the feathers that over all it looked like hair mostly  
it move like it was gel in the wind. On his were to red wings so close to the color of the Sky, that if someone looked up at him  
flying they would only notice Skyshade himself.

"Man it feels good to be able to move my wings." Skyshade said flapping them and lifting off the ground. "That is so cool, but  
what happens to your wings when we can see them?" Pao Chai asked before Tara could. "I'm not really sure my rings seems  
to make them dissipate when I use my mask." Skyshade said "enough about it know I need to start getting stuff out and we  
need to set up a camp." He added pulling stuff out of the crate and a camp soon formed. Sarah, Tara and Pao Chai helped,  
Angelina had fallen asleep on the ground, and Kate sat alone thinking stealing the occasion glance at the winged man.

After a hour or so the camp was finished their were 3 tents one for Skyshade, and 2 for the girls to share. A small work area had  
been set up on the now empty crate, large amounts of metal piled up next to it. A fire had been made and Taranee had started  
to cook using supplies that Skyshade had brought for them to eat. As he let the girls wind down and talk, he got to work and was  
tinkering constantly, at the create while humming. At the fire Kate was lost in thought looking up at Skyshade's back on occasion  
unsure what to think of the guy she use to think of as a really close friend. She could hear his humming, it was one of their song,  
in fact it was one of the ones they played the night all this started. She had been the drummer, Skyshade the Bassist, and she  
wished she could go back to those happy times.


	7. Flashbacks and Training Time

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)[Time Jumps]

First of a two part chapter, I couldn't be asked to do all five of the astral girls in one go. And don't kill  
me for the guardian less chapter. After the second part of this chapter you'll be getting a lot more of  
will and the gang.

Flashbacks and Training Time

[Flashback]

"Come on sis you have to, please." A boy called Nick asked his Sister. "But I can't play anything, why  
would I want to embarrass myself." The girl replied. "Please my mate Tom said he would only do it if I  
got someone else to come as well you have to." Nick pleaded "Hmm control over the TV for a month  
sounds good." She said as if not even talking to him. "A whole month... That's BLACKMAIL." Nick shouted.  
The girl turned away from her brother. "OK OK a whole month now will you come." Nick said giving in.  
"Yes let go then." She said.

The brother and sister left the house together and walked to their school. It was a Saturday but control  
over the TV their share for a month was enough to convince the girl into going with her brother to the  
music workshop their music teacher was holding. They arrived not much time after and a tall lanky guy  
their age got up to greet them. "Hey Nick, hey Nick's Sis" The boy known as Tom said smiling. "Don't call  
me Nick's sis" The girls said stamping on the guys foot, as she walked into the music room. "OK I'm sure  
everyone here was expecting me to tell you exactly what to do." The music teacher spoke "but I'm just  
here to keep a eye on you, really its up to you to find people who might be good in your band idea's" Nick  
and Tom cheered along with a few other of the people their, while the girl groaned, knowing she would  
get roped into playing the drums even though all she did was was act like a metronome.

The people their split off into groups a couple joined people they didn't know but the entire affair was really  
a mess. Tom could sing and Nick could play a guitar, she could keep a simple beat just like the next person,  
but that didn't really make a band. Then a guy walked over to her as Tom and Nick walked off to get a amp  
and mic. "Hey I'm Jonathan do you think I could join you guys, everyone else here already has a bassist."  
He said holding up the instrument. "Sure I guess, you might just save me from my brother dragging me here  
again." She said "Oh and I'm Kate" She said. The rest of the day went OK, she was a little better on the  
drums then last time, and Jonathan was alright on bass. They sounded OK by the end of the day not great  
but OK. Little did she know that she would start to really get into her brother want to make a band.

[Present]

"OK, try again your fast enough, it just you reactions that need work." Skyshade said picking up the piece  
of iron bar that he had been using. Kate was going along with it as she knew she needed to control her  
powers, but running after a piece of metal that someone threw just seem a little stupid. Skyshade tossed  
the metal through the sky and Kate tried to run after it. It was mind blowing to see some one run that fast.  
It didn't really help though. Kate had managed to get ahead of the iron and turn in a attempt to catch only  
to be struck in the arm as she turned.

"This is stupid how is this meant to be training." She said in anger  
throwing the piece of metal back at Skyshade, who had to dodge out of the way. "Kate please I know this  
all seems stupid, but I haven't a clue what your other powers are and no idea how your meant to train  
super speed." He said back as she ran back towards him. "Just remember that time you tried to race your  
brother home the day we met, and how much you wanted to beat him." He said to her and the SLAP. "Don't  
talk like I'm your friend still jerk." She said running off at a normal speed. He knew that fact she ran off at a  
speed he could follow was a sign she wanted him to follow, but he didn't because he had no idea what he  
would have said. "Back to work on the power control things." He muttered to him self and walked over to  
his work crate.

[Flashback]

"What's Angelina and Kate talking bout Pa-Cha?" A brunette girl asked her friend. "About Kate's brother, turns  
out Angel has a little crush on him." Pao Chai replied. "Yeah as little as my list of homework." The girl said  
smiling "I can't believe their only talking about it now it been so obvious." She added. Pao Chai laughed at  
her friend, that homework list could probably reach the moon and back and back to the moon again. "Aww  
but I think its cute. Aunty Katie and Mama Angelina I can see it now." Pao Chai said both of them breaking  
down into a fit of laughter

Lunch ended and lessons started. The girls went to their own classes and slowly waited for the dreaded school  
day to end. The bell rung and the friend jumped from their seats cheering. "We have to go get ready. I ain't  
missing tonight for the world." Pao Chai said. "You ain't missing it if anyone here doesn't want to miss tonight's  
concert it me. Fan No. 1." Her friend replied. "Just cause you have a shirt that says Karmilla No. 1 fan does not  
make you her No. 1 fan, Sarah." Pao Chai said laughing, and both rushed home to get ready.

[Present]

This was almost as stupid as what he had been getting Kate to do, but a least it meant he didn't have to get  
anything new, Skyshade thought holding the bar of iron in his hand. "OK I throw the bar into the air, you make  
it so it float by making it unaffected by gravity OK?" Skyshade asked. "Yeh yeh I know do you have some  
fascination throwing metal around?" She said laughing "Shut up." He said tossing to metal straight upwards,  
a bad move on his part. Sarah lifted her hand and willed the metal to stay in the air, it didn't in fact, it did the  
opposite of what she was trying to do. The piece of metal increased in weight as gravity multiply to at least 5  
times it normal strength. Skyshade dived out of the way as metal came down so fast that a small crater was  
left behind in a cloud of dust. The rod of metal cleanly embedded into the ground, with so much force that he  
couldn't get it out. "Well I guess that's a start, now get it out." He said sighing returning to his work.

[Flashback]

Tests weren't that bad, neither was the studying but the constant demand for her help in almost ever school  
subject from her friends was starting taking its toll. Kate needed help with her Maths, almost all her friends  
needed help in history, and Sarah needed help in French which Tara was not the best at herself. It was her  
birthday tomorrow, none of her friends had remembered they had asked her for help with history work once  
again for the next up coming test. She hadn't remembered hearing about any test but even so she agree to  
help here friends in the evening tonight instead, as her parents were taking her up to her grandparents for  
her birthday. They had agreed. So now she was heading to Kate's house were everyone was going to be  
waiting for help.

A few minutes later she arrived, knocking on the door, Kate's mother appeared to open it. "Hey the girls our  
in the front room, go right through." Kate's mother had said, so she did opening the door to see no one as  
the lights were off. Flicking the switch on she received the shock of her life. Around 20 people had jumped  
from hidden location and screamed. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TARA."

Tara ran over to her friends and hugged them tightly. "Thanks guy." Tara said holding them close. "Don't  
thank us thank you mum, we kinda did er forget and did this to make up for it. Once she reminded us that  
is." Sarah said laughing.

[Present]

Telepathy was such a great power in Tara opinion. It was also one that Skyshade could come up with any  
way for her to train as it seemed natural to her. Until she could figure out what her next power was she could  
have a pretty relaxing time. Yes she had tried to learn a little about the magical metals that Skyshade worked  
with. She also learned a little about the two rings that he had supposedly made. Apparently Starbright and  
Silverglass were two different metals that only exist on this world, and they were name because Starbright  
could be used to make light, such as The Starbright Light Ring, and Silverglass was called Silverglass because  
it was silver and light passed through it like glass. Tara was shaken out of her musing when she realised she  
had lost control of her power again. No one would notice, but hearing constant pessimistic and longing thoughts  
from Kate and Skyshade was staring to drive her nuts. (THINK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE BOTH OF YOU) She  
screamed into their minds. Skyshade fell backwards away from his work while Kate hit her head against the  
ground she was laying on. Tara burst out laughing at the scene of it.


	8. Troubles, Memories, and Troubled Reality

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)[Time Jumps]

Part 2 of the astral girls flashbacks and training. Their always magic to hide the bruising XV. Lol Angelina has one long  
flashback but thats only because it came to me so easily compared to every one else, and a BIG plot twist. Next chapter  
will be what the guardians have been doing durning the time that past, and the appearance of two people you would  
never have guessed.

Troubles, Memories, and Troubled Reality

[Present]

Skyshade was in a bad mood, his efforts so far in designing a magical means of keeping the girls powers in cheek had  
come up with nothing,and Angelina was getting quite upset by this. She couldn't do anything every time she tried to  
pick something up she managed to crush it in her hands. Now she was getting annoyed, Skyshade had given up in trying  
to train her directly, as she just seem to break things. It was Kate who had drawn the short straw and was the one  
who ended up having to feed the blond as she couldn't herself. "Man if he doesn't come up with something soon I'm  
going to go mad." Angelina said standing up after Kate had finished feeding her. "It's so humiliating, I can't take it."  
She said starting to pace in front of the fire. "Princess is being humiliated, aww it's a few years over due." Sarah said  
chuckling.

Angelina turned on her heels and walked over to Sarah with slammed steps. It looked like she wanted to hit her, but  
was interrupt by a scream of pain, followed by a cheer of success. Skyshade walked over from the crate station one  
hand wrapped in the front of his shirt the other holding a ring of twisted meta, that moved as if was a necklace chain  
but looked a solid as a wall. "Put this on, It should let you do stuff with breaking things." Skyshade said tossing the  
metal to Angelina. Angelina caught the metal and pulled it over her head. Angelina knew it had worked, she felt more  
stable, she slapped Sarah. Everyone looked at her as if she was made. "What?? I had to test it." She said happily  
walking off to her tent.

[Flashback]

It was lunchtime at Midgale High School, outside two girls sat on the grass talking as if nothing about the next lesson  
mattered. "Please Kate? I'll love you forever." The first asked the second. "Why don't you just asked him?" Kate said  
to her friend. "Because I'm shy!!" The girl said laughing"You just don't want him to say no to you." Kate said knowingly.  
"Please." the blond begged again. "OK OK I get him to ask you, I feel like a matchmaker now." Kate said laughing and  
sticking her tongue out. "Thank you thank you." Kate would have heard if she hadn't been distracted by being pulled  
into a hug.

The next day at lunch, five girls sat eating their lunch chatting about random things. "Hey little Sis Nick said sitting down  
next to his sister. "Hey Nick what you want you never sit with us?" Tara said "Can't I sit with my sister and her friends  
without being up to something." Nick said defensively. "No" Tara and Sarah said before laughing. "Well it seems you've  
got me pegged, I just want to steal Angelina for a minute." He said turning to look at her smiling. "Su..sure." Angelina  
said getting up. Nick got up as well "See ya later Sis." Nick said whisking Angelina away. "So you gave in." Tara said.  
"How did you get him to ask her." Pao Chai said. "Waited, he was going to ask anyway." Kate said, setting all of them  
off laughing. Just outside the cafeteria. "So Nick what did you want me for?" Angelina said, inside she was a bundle of  
nerves but she was doing pretty well not showing it. Nick also was nervous and hiding it, the fact she seemed to be  
slightly annoyed at being dragged off from her friends wasn't helping him either, but his confidence won through. "To  
come with me to tonight dance." He said a lot more casually that he thought he could. "YES." Angelina screamed,  
jumping forward and hugging him. 'Thanks Kate' She thought to herself.

Later that night. "O my god, nothing here good enough, I've got to find something better to were." Angelina said tearing  
through cupboards and draws looking for something decent to were. The dance she was getting ready for was a informal  
one, but she still wanted to dress to impress. "Calm down before you keel over." Kate said looking through the clothes  
that Angelina was throwing around. "Here just stick these on." Kate said throwing a long flowing light green silk skirt,  
and a long sleeved blue shirt, which was cut slightly lower then Angelina's normal. "But." "No buts get dressed." Kate  
said. "You look great." Kate said when she was finished getting the clothes on "Nick won't know what hit him." Kate added.  
"Thanks Kate." Angelina said for both getting her brother to ask her and help getting ready, of course she didn't know that  
Kate had done only the second of the top but even if she did it wouldn't change how thankful she was.

"Come on we need to get to the school, can't have you disappoint my brother." Kate said laughing as the two of them went  
downstairs and left to the dance. It was still light out but not that light, as the two girls walked to the school not much  
being said because Angelina was still nervous about the night. Nick had been waiting at the school gate, and Kate ran  
ahead to speak to him as Angelina walked towards them. "I'll see you two inside." Kate said loud enough for both of them  
to hear, before running off inside. "Hey." Nick said. "Hey." Angelina countered while blushing. "You look absolutely stunning."  
Nick said putting a arm over Angelina shoulder as the two walked inside. "Thanks." she said blushing even more.

The night had gone on perfectly. She had dance and talked with Nick for almost all the time she was there. Her friend had  
notice how happy she looked as she danced. The others hadn't got dates, Skyshade in his facade as Jonathan and Tom,  
Nick's friend had kept the girls company for most of the night. "Hey sis." Nick said coming over. "Hey wheres Angelina." She  
asked. "I don't know she said she was going to the bathroom ages ago, I was just about to go looking for her." He said.  
"Well if I she her I'll tell her your looking." Kate said as her brother left to find his date. Nick had found her outside, alone  
nearby the school gate looking up at the sky. It had started to rain and she was getting soaked.

"Hey Angel why you out here?" Nick asked as he walked up to her, pulling his coat from around his waist and draping it over  
her shoulders. "I was waiting to see if you'd come after me." She admitted. "Why wouldn't I?" He asked in confusion.  
"Because you only asked me to come because I got your sister to ask you to ask me." She said. Nick had no idea what she  
was talking about. "My sister didn't ask me anything." He said slowly coming to why Angelina was out here, she thought he  
was only here out of pity for her. "She Didn't" "No I asked you because I wanted to." Nick said "Your just trying to make me  
feel better. " Angelina counter. "No Angel if that was true I wouldn't do this." Nick said before using his coat to pull her  
towards him and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. She would never forget that perfect first kiss.

[Present]

Just as Angelina was walking off to her tent, Kate noticed the protective manner in which Skyshade was treating his hand.  
Her concern for him, broke the anger she had been feeling for him for the last few days. "Skyshade are you OK?" Tara asked  
before Kate could. "I'll be fine." Skyshade said walking back over to his work area, still keeping his hand covered. Kate got  
up from where she was sitting and walked up behind him. "Show me." She said in a ordering like manner. "I said I'd be fine,  
plus I have something else that is more important at this moment then a hurt hand." He said snatching up to small coin like  
pieces of metal and walked back over to the fire. Kate was slightly upset that Skyshade had just push away her concern as  
if meant nothing, but followed him to find out what was so important. "Pao Chai please take this." He said passing her one  
of the coin. "What is it?" She asked him taking it. "It will let me analyze you to figure out what powers you have, as the only  
one who doesn't know what powers she has I figured it be right to let you use it first." He explain taking the other coin and  
placing it to the side of his head. She did the same, and both of them went limp as if they had just fallen asleep for no reason.

[Flashback]

"Hey Pa Cha what are you doing here." Sarah said as her friend came into her bedroom. "Your mum let me in." Pao Chai said  
"Something wrong? You usually call just before turning up." Sarah said to her friend. "No No just felt bored and decided to  
come over. Everyone else is doing stuff." Pao said jumping on to the bed next to Sarah. The two talked until it was getting  
dark outside. Pao Chai yawned and said goodbye to her friend and left. Sarah tried to insist that her mum take Pao Chai home,  
but the Asian girl was gone before she could suggest it.

Pao Chai wasn't scared of walking home in the dark, she knew it could be dangerous but just believe she was one of those  
people bad things never happened to. She was right nothing bad did happened to her. No being mugged or raped like the  
news always said was happening. She wasn't far from her home when she heard shouting and screaming. Up ahead of her  
was a large group of guys wearing hoodies and they were attacking someone. She froze, now she was scared what if they  
attacked her. They didn't and all ran off in different direction. She quickly ran up to the guy. Laying on his back limb clearly  
broken, and blood pouring out of his chest, she could see him struggling to breathe, pulling her phone from her pocket she  
started to call a ambulance. She never finished, it was to late and she watched as the man died right in front of her, she ran  
home and never told anyone what she saw.

[Present]

"Where am I?" Skyshade asked himself as he appeared in what looked like a large zoo cage. "MY HOME" a voice he knew  
spoke from behind him. He spun on the spot to see who it was. The image of Pao Chai stood before him, but all the colors  
were wrong. Her hair was white. Her skin was pale and her normal happy colors were all dark blacks and grays. "Pao Chai??"  
He asked worried "I AM NOT PAO CHAI BUT HER POWER. YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE HERE NOW THIS IS MY CAGE. SHE IS MY  
CAGE." Pao Chai Powers spoke with anger. "I can get out of here just by choosing to, but first you have to tell me what your  
powers actually are." Skyshade demanded of the anthropomorphic personification of Pao Chai's power . "IF YOU INSIST." she  
said flying up into the air before disappearing.

The cage vanished and a room slowly faded in. It was Skyshade bedroom back on earth. "What is going on?" he muttered to  
himself, knowing this wasn't going to plan. "I'LL SHOW YOU THE ILLUSION OF YOUR HEART, AND YOU WILL NEVER WANT TO  
LEAVE UNTIL YOU HAVE SET ME FREE." the voice screamed. "Sky, what you doing in here all alone." A red asked popping her  
head through the door. Looking closer at the women, he realized who it was. It was a older version of Kate. "Let me guess  
you wanted to get away from Little Solars crying." The older version of Kate said walking into the room. Skyshade wanted to  
react to push away at what was going on, knowing it wasn't happening but couldn't. Kate move towards him and kissed him  
passionately. Skyshade was lost in the illusion.

Hours later in the real world on Lasen. 4 girls were starting to get really worried about the unmoving Pao Chai and Skyshade.  
They had laid them down and waited for them to wake. Skyshade was the first to wake jumping up straight to his feet. This  
took the 4 awake girls by complete surprise. "Get away from Pao NOW." He screamed. The girls didn't know what to do. "GET  
AWAY." He continued ordering as Pao Chai herself awoke. Unlike Skyshade she didn't bother standing but just seemed to take  
off into the sky, before looking down at them. "Skyshade what the hell is going on." Angelina asked. "Pao Chai has lost control  
to her power we have to get back to Kandrakar before she can use her fall level of powers." HE explain as he tried pulling the  
girls over to the crate of a work station.

It was to late, as a beam of light shot from Pao Chai hand into the ground, causing a large dragon like creature to appear. The  
dragon breathe fire towards the group. The 4 girls flailed about if on fire and fell to the ground unharmed but out cold. "GIVE  
ME YOUR RING OR I WILL KILL THEM" Pao Chai demanded the large dragon breathing in to take a breath. "You cant harm me  
like that I know its a Illusion, and the girls can no longer perceive it either." Skyshade pointed out as if he was in no trouble.  
"BUT THEY CAN IN THEIR DREAMS WERE ILLUSION ARE THE STRONGEST FORM OF MAGIC." Pao Chai screamed again. Skyshade  
realized that she wasn't bluffing, pure power didn't need to bluff. He took of his ring and tossed it into the sky. Pao Chai flew  
in and caught it and shot off into space as unseen light. "Damn it this is all my fault." Skyshade muttered falling to the ground  
in front of his friends.


	9. Return to Kandrakar

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)[Place Jumps]

DUM DUM DUM bad guy revealed this chapter, and I love them they a just one of the best characters ever.

Return to Kandrakar

[The morning after the Guardians arrival on Wyrm]

The Guardians awoke, as rested as they could, sleeping on beds made by wood and leaves. Cornelia had used  
her magic to grow a simple cabin for them to use. Morning greeting where given and the girls got ready for their  
first day of exploring the world they knew so little about. It was Hay Lin, and Irma who had volunteered to go out  
first to search. Turning invisible the girls left through the forest in general direction they thought civilization would  
be. Taranee pointed them in that direction due to her powers of telepathy told her their where people that way.  
Most of the day was used without anything being found. Around the time when the sun started to set, Hay Lin  
spotted something far in the distance. (Guy, I've found something.) She said down their mental link. (What is it.)  
Will replied from back at the camp. (It looks like the top of a tower, their could be a city as well but I can't see from  
here.) Hay Lin said. (Alright, I'll teletransport us to where you are. We'll check it out together.) Will said, as she  
quickly told Taranee to wake Cornelia who had decided to go to sleep after lunch.

Will teletransported herself, Taranee and a still groggy Cornelia away, they appeared what seemed like a dessert.  
(Hay Lin, Irma, Where are you guys?") Taranee asked as the other two guardians were no where in sight. "Over  
Here." Hay Lin said from behind a sand dune not that far away. The guardians quickly met up and started to decided  
what they where actually going to do. "I think we should go invisible and cheek out the city." Irma said, wanting to  
get this over and done with so she could go home, she was missing her family. "But we might get caught." Taranee  
said trying to be the voice of reason. "We can't just do nothing. Taranee we all turn invisible and walk until we can  
see the city better. Then I'll transport us nearby so we don't have to walk all the way." Will said and the girls started  
on their way.

[A few hours later.]

(Wow this place is strangely like Meridian. Just lizard people instead.) Irma said leaking her thoughts to her friends.  
(What do we do now?) Hay Lin asked. (Yeah all these guys seem like normal people, how are we meant to find  
whoever attacked earth.) Taranee said. (We find whoever in charge, lets find that tower Hay Lin saw, it might be a  
important building." Will said. It hadn't taken them long to get to the tower, and see it was one of two. Outside side  
the first tower was a large metal sign, which none of them could read. (Great just great.) Irma said getting annoyed  
about the lack of progress they had made. "CLISKIAN" a strange voice screamed from nearby. The sound of running  
was coming the girls direction. (We're invisible we couldn't have been seen.) Taranee said mentally. A small lizard man  
was running at them, followed by a group of screaming one. (GET US OUT OF HERE WILL) Cornelia said as the lizard  
men got closer. "CLASK KIUS" more screams came from the group of lizard men chasing the first.

The leading lizard man tripped over and was quickly set upon, the group. (Their not after us, let just get out of here  
before they are though.) Will said. (We can just leave him) Hay Lin said taking to the skies. (Hay Lin!!) Will shouted  
into her mind, but was ignored. Hay Lin called forth a large gust of wind sending the group of lizard men flying backwards,  
leaving the now injured one alone on the ground. Landing next to him Hay Lin pulled him into her arms and flew back  
in the direction of the others. (Now Will) Hay Lin said, and Will transported them all the way back to the camp in the  
forest.

"Hay Lin why did you do that now the lizard guys will know we here." Cornelia said annoyed as she slumped down on  
to one of the beds. "I couldn't just watch." she said back putting the lizard guy into one of the other beds. "It's alright,  
he might be able to help us when he wakes up." Taranee said. A few minute later the Lizard guy awoke, scared and  
expecting to be looked in a cell of a prison. When he saw the guardians he jumped out of the bed . "Klis cey rin" he  
asked. "Hay Lin." the air guardian said holding a hand to herself. "er Hay Lin what are you doing?" Taranee asked. "He  
asked who we were, so I told him my name." Hay Lin said confusing her friends who had no idea what he had said.  
"Cre kis lis ke.... Srislis my name is Srislis" The lizard man spoke and slowly the guardian realized they could all understand  
him. "Thank you." he said. "Your welcome but why were you being attacked?" Hay Lin asked.

Srislis made himself comfortable and explained. He was a simple man, a average farmer who had come to the city to  
speak out against the new leader. It seemed that the current leader of the country was changing the weather to make  
all the people rely on him to bring good weather. Anyone one who spoke out against him though was kill or imprisoned,  
he had escaped after a few days. Hay Lin asked for more detail about where the leader was, she explained how  
someone from this world attack earth and they were sent here to find out who. Srislis said it would have been their  
new leader, and agreed to help the girls if they help get rid of the leader. They gladly accept the help but were slightly  
curious about the leader. "So who is this new leader?" Hay Lin asked Srislis. Srislis reply blew the minds. It couldn't  
be possible.

[Back on Lasen, just after Pao Chai left using the ring of light.]

"Kate, Kate wake up come on wake up please." Skyshade said shaking her. The other girls were still out cold, but  
Skyshade's main concern was Kate's well being. Kate slowly started to come round and, Skyshade was relieved. "What  
happened?" Kate asked looking up to Skyshade. "Pao Chai lost control remember." He said pulling Kate up so she  
was sitting. "Are the other OK?" Kate asked as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Yeah, the fire only knock you  
guys it didn't hurt you." Skyshade explained, and slowly the other started to wake around them. "OK everyone get  
your bearing, I'm going to take us back to Kandrakar, soon as I figure out how to without my ring." Skyshade announced.  
The four girls composed themselves, as Skyshade started rushing about by the crate he had been using as his work area.

"I can't believed Pao Chai attacked us." Sarah said upset. "She lost control it wasn't her fault." Tara tried to console  
Sarah who was quite sad at being attacked by her best friend. "What do we do know." Angelina asked Kate. "I don't  
know." She said downhearted. "Smile girls I've got a way out of here, look." Skyshade said holding out a small box that  
The Oracle said would not open to it was needed. "but The Oracle?" Tara tried to point out what the oracle had said,  
only to stop when Skyshade opened the box. "It our only way back to Kandrakar, making it needed." He said pulling  
out the ring of silverglass darkness. He was going to put it on, and transport them away when he had a idea. "Kate,  
here." He said passing her the bracelet. "Put it on and get us back to Kandrakar." He ordered, she was about to moan,  
but decided not to. Putting the bracelet it on she immediately knew how to use it, as if the ring itself was telling her.  
She transported them away as darkness.

[Kandrakar]

People were arriving at the main hall on Kandrakar, quite a few of them and not long between each one. The Guardians  
had appeared only minutes ago and a emergency meeting was being held. The news they had given The Oracle disturbed  
him greatly, he had not even foreseen anything like what they had just told him. What they were suggesting was impossible,  
then again many impossible things seemed to happen around the universe this was just another, a very bad one but  
another impossibility none the less.

As The Oracle was about to address the council of Kandrakar, yet another group of people appeared. In the corner of the  
room, in one of the shadow. Skyshade and the four astral drops still with him appeared. Kate saw her counterpart, and  
could tell by her expression that something was. Will saw Kate and came to the exact same conclusion. "Skyshade where  
is the last girl?" The Oracle asked instead of addressing the council. "She stole Skyshade's ring, she could be anywhere  
by now. Her powers have taken her over." Kate explained before Skyshade could himself. "This is another bad turn of  
events, the guardians also found out something just as distressing." Endarno said to the whole room.

"Phobos is back, somehow even though his body is falling through the infinity of Kandrakar, his consciousness escaped  
and has taken over a politician on Wyrm and become the worlds leader." The Oracle said to the entire council. "Combined  
with lost of control of one of the astral drops the universe once again is in great peril, we must deal with both of these  
problems as quickly as possible." Endarno said. "Dealing with both of these is a great problem. Word has been sent to  
Meridian for them to send help in these dark times. Once their help arrives we must move as quickly as possible to defeat  
Phobos." The Oracle said. "Oracle what about Pao Chai?" Sarah asked "Until the threat of Phobos is removed, we can not  
try and find Pao Chai, she could be on any world and the time it would take to find her we can not waste." Endarno on  
The Oracle behalf. Sarah and Tara were holding back tears now, Angelina was angry. Kate on the other hand knew that  
she couldn't do anything to change what The Oracle had decided, so in her mind forced herself to worry about the evil  
prince first.

[Castle Wyrm]

"INCOMPITANCE, UNACEPTABLE YOU LET THEM GET AWAY." A large humanoid lizard dressed in large blue robes, shouted  
at the three kneeling men. "But sire, we couldn't even see them. Let alone stop them from helping the escapee." The middle  
kneeling lizard tried to explain. "Excuses are not acceptable, lucky for you the next time they return, their simple invisibility  
will not work." Phobos pause as if for dramatic effect. "If you fail to stop them, next time they dare try and attack, I will  
drain you of you life force and use it to empower the spell causing the drought in your home town. Do I make myself clear  
captain." Phobos said menacingly "Yes Great King" The captain replied retreating backwards out of the room along with  
his men.

"My servant you may come out now." Phobos said seemingly politely. "Yes Phobos?" A womens voice replied "Deal with  
my appearance, I wish to look like myself again." Phobos said. "Yes Phobos." The women said, and Phobos slowly changed  
into his old self. "Good, at least the attack on the guardians home world did not go completely amiss, Follow me." Phobos  
said leaving his make shift throne room to retire for the night.


	10. War Preparation and Self Conflict

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)[Place Jumps]

Everyone starts getting ready to take on Phobos, and a old friend joins them. I'm also aiming to complete at least up  
to chapter 12 maybe 13 by the end of Sunday england time, and XV do me a favor and update, your Trials of a Mother  
Guardian story. Oh and yeah longest chapter so far.

War Preparation and Self Conflict

[Kandrakar]

Kandrakar was in a form of chaos, while those who normally could get by in current events calmly such as The Oracle  
did so. Those not used to Kandrakar or too used to other things rushed like mad. Skyshade got to work on new items  
to try and control the astrals girls power. The trip in to Pao Chai mind before while it had been a failure it had shown  
him enough about how the girls powers worked for him to have a good idea what to make. The Guardians minus will  
where making sure they were in top condition by training together with Orube in her and Luba's training area. Yan Lin  
had taken Will away to a secret part of Kandrakar, to meditate with her. Will was confused as to why Yan Lin had  
insisted as she didn't understand what meditation could do.

Kate and Angelina were loaming over Skyshade as he did his work, while Sarah and Tara watched The Guardians as  
they trained wondering if they would ever be as useful as them. The help that was meant to be coming from Meridian  
had yet to arrive, and all the girls were starting to get restless. Skyshade didn't mind about the time passing as it he  
gave him more time to work. "Finally finished." Skyshade said under his breath. "What?" Angelina asked not hearing  
what he said. "I've finished this." Skyshade replied holding up in his hand a set of five rings. "What thats them." Kate  
said plainly and unimpressed. "Yes, but the only problem is they will only work if you know all your powers." Skyshade  
explained "Well thats useless we haven't figured out all our powers yet." Angelina said annoyed greatly at how useless  
the rings sounded. "Well sorry, but I have a idea on how to figure out your powers, but if your just going to stand their  
being annoying Angel go find the other instead." Skyshade moaned, just like some people on earth hated backseat  
driving, craftsmen from Lasen often hated backseat driver like comments while their working. Angelina stormed out of  
the room in a huff. Leaving a annoyed Skyshade and bored Kate behind.

Angelina had no idea where the other two girls had gone off to a decided to explore Kandrakar. She hadn't gone far  
before she came across a large balcony like area. She sat their and admired the large expanse of clouds, that seemed  
to go on forever. Suddenly a bright light appeared next to her, and in shock she turned sidewards while staggering  
backwards and falling over. "Cornelia!!??" a male voice spoke out of the fading light "You've changed??" The man said.  
"I'm not Cornelia!!!" Angelina said in anger getting up from the ground and brushing herself of. "Who are you then!!"  
The man said. "Angelina, Who are you??" She asked, not recognizing the man even thought she would have once. "I'm  
Caleb, and I'm here to see The Oracle, do you know where he is?" Caleb asked.

Angelina was shocked Caleb had changed enough for here not to recognize him, even with her old memories back. His  
hair was longer, his green stripes faded to a almost invisible point, and his clothes seem more expensive more official.  
"Caleb!! Wow." Angelina said jumping forward to hug him. Angelina did really understand herself, and guess it had to  
do with the recent return of her memories, she no longer liked the meridian like that. To many years without knowing  
him had done that, but her memory said they were friends and she acted like such. "Errm you know me, then?" Caleb  
asked removing the blond. "Sorry I should explain, I'm one of the Astral Drops The Oracle gave a life of their own. I was  
Cornelia astral drop that probably why you thought I could have been her." Angelina explain, knowing that it was a  
little awkward when you knew someone and they didn't know you. "It nice to meet you then Angelina." Caleb said kindly  
"Could you take me to The Oracle please, he is waiting for me." Caleb asked. "Oh yeah this way." Angelina said walking  
off. The two walked in silence, Angelina had no idea what Caleb was like now, and Caleb had no idea someone who  
only remembered him from before might act towards him.

Back in Skyshade's room. "So what are you making now?" Kate asked sitting down on the bed in the room. "Something  
that will allow you to go back into the passing." Skyshade said pulling down a visor over his eyes and using a soldering  
iron like tool to make a flame to burn through a large bar of metal. "Why?" she asked him, no really wanting to return to  
portal world of pure darkness. "It should let you talk to your powers and ask them for help, I think the reason it didn't  
work on Pao Chai was because it was me trying to talk to her powers. I think it could have been my fault." Skyshade  
said continuing to cut, shape and mold the bar of metal. "Don't blame yourself." Kate said laying back on to the bed.  
"It sound like fully forgiven me for lying then?" Skyshade couldn't help himself but point out that Kate had not treated  
him badly since Pao Chai lost it. "Yeah, I couldn't stay made, but I still don't think I can trust you fully yet." Kate said, the  
conversation was turning into a serious one. "Well it's a start I guess maybe one day I'll earn that trust again." He said  
pulling up his visor and tossing it aside, before switching to a tool that seemed to condense the metal where ever it touched.

"...." Kate decided to keep quiet much more seriousness and she would say something she didn't want to. In truth she  
had fully forgiven him, but just wanted him to suffer a little more. Suddenly a knock came from the door. Kate got up to  
open it. "I'm sorry to disturb your working Herald but everyone presences is request in the main hall." Tibor said into the  
room as the door opened not noticing it had been Kate who opened the door. "We'll be right their Tibor." Kate said closing  
the door on the advisor. "Go on without me, I have to get this done." Skyshade said working away without even turning  
to speak to her. "Alright but don't take to long." Kate said opening the door and leaving for the main hall.

Arriving in the main hall, everyone was their. Well almost everyone, instead of Skyshade who was still working away,  
Caleb had arrived and was currently saying hello to his old friend and introducing or reintroducing himself to Sarah and  
Tara depending how you looked at things. Kate waked straight up to her friend and asked who the guy was only to be  
shocked when she was told. Another introduction passed and a brief explanation about everything about the astral girls  
was given to Caleb. "Tibor where is the Herald." Endarno asked. "Do not worry Endarno he will be joining us shortly."  
The Oracle said. "Now that Caleb is here we must discuss what we are going to do. I would like to surgest that the guardians,  
Caleb, the astral girls and the herald join, the Srislis, the guardians mentioned, and in a combined effort of the girls attack  
and Caleb and Skyshade inciting rebellion that the Phobos threat would quickly be defeated. I would like to suggest this if,  
the astral girls had full control over their powers." The Oracle said even thought he knew what would happen almost  
immediately after he said that. "I may have a solution to that problem Oracle." Skyshade said. Yes the ingenuity and  
creative abilities of the herald was extraordinary. "Yes Skyshade you may proceed take the girls to the passing. While  
we discuss the finer details of the plan." The Oracle said.

Outside the portal leading to the passing, Skyshade was explaining what the girls had to do. Giving each of them one  
of the rings he had created and Kate a small metal cube with what to be some sort of button on it, he explained that  
each of the girls would have to enter the passing and defeat their inner power as a way of gaining control. The box was  
a sort of panic button, that would allow them to escape if at any point they believed that they would be unable to win,  
as a way of preventing their powers from gaining control over them instead. Back in the main hall, Caleb was explaining  
his plan as well. He told the guardians that the best way for them to win would be by freeing the prisoner that Phobos  
had taken, and that while the guardians distracted the main body of the city guards on Wyrm, that he and Srislis who  
break out the prisoner while trying to get the people to uprise against Phobos. They would wait a hour or so to see if  
the astral girls would be coming as well, but if they did not return with Skyshade before then, they would leave without  
them. Everyone agreed to this idea, except Taranee who thought they should wait as long as it took, so they had a  
better chance at winning the battle.

[Inside The Passing]

"I am really starting to hate this place." Sarah said looking around in to nothing but darkness. "At least we haven't been  
split up this time." Tara pointed out, also trying to see if their was anything in the surrounded darkness. "THAT IS THE  
LEAST OF YOUR TROUBLES!" A voice out of nowhere said, it was Kate's voice, and everyone looked at her just to make  
sure it wasn't her. "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE CONTAINED BY SUCH WEAK PEOPLE." Angelina's spoke from the darkness.  
"LET JUST KILL THEM." Sarah voice, and in the darkness four forms appeared each one of one of the girls, with a darker  
color scheme and evil looking. The had no idea what to do, they knew their were meant to fight, but how could they win  
against their powers themselves.

It was Kate's Power that attacked first, with unsurpassed speed she ran at herself and charged her away from her friends.  
The Sarah's powers acted next, turning gravity off for herself and her counter causing both of them to float upwards into  
the air. Angelina's powers moved next, with a violent scream, she sent her original flying backwards. The Tara's powers  
acted last, and with a wave of her hands, all of the pairs off girls where cut off by invisible walls of force.

[With Kate and Her Powers]

Kate broke free of her Power, and soon both herself and her inner side where moving around faster then anyone would  
believe. Kate was just trying to stay away from her other side long enough to think of a reasonable plan. Super speed  
alone would help her win this, and the only way to figure out more of her powers would be for then to be used agaisnt her.  
She decided to take a risk, and charge her other side, aiming a super speed punch at her. Her Powers laugh and raised her  
hand in front of her, causing a purple barrier the shape of a normal knights shield appeared in front of her. Kate's hand hit  
the shield and was suddenly sent backwards with as much speed as she had attacked with.

"Come on thats no fair." Kate said getting up from the floor. With super speed once again Kate's powers charged Kate,  
grabbing her. Painful surges shook thought Kate's body like electricity, but the longer the surges continued the weaker they  
became like, the electrical feeling was being drained from her, not forced upon her. Raising her hand shakily, Kate summoned  
up her power unsure of exactly what she was doing. Just like her powers had done a purple formed between them, its power  
throwing what ever the draining like feeling was into reverse. Kate's powers screamed as she was slowly drained into Kate.  
Dissipating into nothingness. "WOW that was weird." Kate couldn't help but say as her mind slowly seemed to know exactly  
how to use her powers now. "I have to help the others." Kate said trying to reach her friends but unable to break the invisible  
walls that Tara's powers had created.

[Above With Sarah and Her Powers]

The two floating girls stared at each other, trying to think of a way to reach each other. "Ahhh" Sarah said as gravity suddenly  
took hold on her again, slamming her into the Invisible barrier, that for now would act as the floor. Her powers had remained  
I the air, and slowly seemed to be contorting shape, like water moving to fill up a different space. The dark form of Sarah's powers  
changed into that of a large bird like creature, and dived at her. Sarah screamed holding her hands up to protect herself, unconsciously  
changing gravity once again. Causing the large bird, to suddenly weight more then a small building, slamming it into the ground,  
seemingly knocking out the bird. Sarah started to move in closer to see if she had won, when suddenly she saw herself being attack  
again by the bird. Freezing in her track, she saw that the bird had not moved and she was fine. Just as she was about to walk in  
again, the bird did attack, exactly as she has just seen. Sarah Instinctively changed forms herself, into that of a large brick wall,  
causing the bird to slam into her almost this time knocking her powers out, who slowly disappeared from sight. "OK that was a lot  
easier then I thought it would be." Sarah laughing, for some reason her instincts had helped her win with ease.

[Angelina and Her Powers]

Out of all the fighting pair, Angelina was by far, the one having the most problems, the fight had turned into just that, a normal  
fight. Just where super strength meant that a punch sent one of them flying, but with almost no actually effect on them. It was  
like their where not just super strong but super resilient as well. Slowly Angelina figured out that she could, send powerful scream  
waves as her other self did, and it turned into a almost balanced fight, the two continued to smash each other to no avail.

[Tara and Her Counterpart]

Tara had been the lucky one, with her powers of telepathy she had just read her powers mind and knew how to use her powers.  
It seemed she had the ability to warp reality to a certain degree, like making something cease to exist as long as she thought about  
it, lucky for Tara that power could not be used on herself. Tara last power, was also quite pointless, as it allowed her send blasts of  
heat that once again seemed to have no effect on each other. Their fight had turned into a battle of the mind. Tara's powers tried to  
keep the walls separating them from the other up, while Tara tried to bring the walls down so her friends could help her. Tara was  
slowly starting to were down her powers, because her Powers had started to make the walls before Tara had tried to take them down,  
she had been using her powers longer. Both of them could feel their mind starting to shut down and their bodies getting tired by the  
constant mental effort, but eventually Tara's powers collasped unconsious from using her powers to long and dissapeared. Tara fell to  
the ground as well exhausted and unable to move, bring the walls downs. Sarah who was standing on the barrier above fell to the  
ground roughly next to Tara. "Tara are you OK." Sarah asked concerned. "Just tired go help Angelina she still fight.

Sarah darted towards Angelina, Kate also figuring out the barriers were gone just over as well. The combined efforts of a gravity control,  
holding Angelina's powers on the spot she was standing. Angelina holding her arms still so she could strike anyone, and Kate quickly  
draining the strength from her left the last of the girls power defenseless. Angelina smashed her counterpart round the head, causing her  
to dissipate. Kate quickly placed a had on Angelina and reversed the draining process she had just preformed, giving Angelina all her  
powers. The three rushed over to Tara. Making sure was alright. "Let get her out of here." Kate said pulling a small box from her pocket  
and pressing the button on it. Suddenly the girls were out side of the portal, with Skyshade their looking ready for a fight. "We did it." Sarah  
said cheering. "Really?" He asked impressed. "Why so surprised. "Well you haven't even been gone more then five minute, just can't believe  
you beat yourselves so quickly." Skyshade explained. "Maybe we were destined to win." Sarah said laughing at the idea of fate. "Let just  
get back so we can help out." Kate said running off at super speed, the girls running off after her. "I don't get it then, if they beat themselves  
so easily how..how did Pao lose control?" Skyshade questioning himself utterly confused walking back to the main hall.


	11. Taking The Towers

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)[Place Jumps]

Chapter 11 is here and the fight against Phobos start. Can anyone say the guardians should have just killed him the first  
time round, would have saved them a lot of trouble. Lots of jumping about between groups, so many it kinda made myself  
dizzy to write it.

Taking The Towers

[Kandrakar]

Skyshade arrived in the main hall a few minutes after the astral girls. He had been walking slowly still trying to figure out  
why they had found fighting their inner power so easy. It was bugging him, and slowly made him think the possibility that  
Pao Chai lost of control was more likely then he thought before. Even if that was the case, he pushed the thoughts aside  
for now. They were about to go into battle and he didn't need more doubts looming over his head then absolutely necessary.  
Caleb's plan had been alter slightly now they knew for definite that the girls would be joining them.

Caleb would lead one team made up of Srislis, Angelina, Tara and Skyshade to one of the towers and try and free the  
prisoners their. Another team lead by Kate made up of Sarah, Orube and Cornelia would go for the second tower. While  
Will lead the remaining guardians and try and deal with as much of Phobos castle guards for when the others arrived with  
those who decided to join them. Once everyone knew the plan, each group transported down to Wyrm separately. Caleb  
used the transportation stone that had brought him to Kandrakar. Kate the ring of silverglass, that Skyshade had entrusted  
to her and Will used the heart like normal.

[North of the Wyrm City]

Caleb's group appeared. "OK once we get to the gate, Skyshade distracts them flying and Tara and Angelina take them out.  
Myself and Srislis take their weapons, and we storm the city and force our way through to the tower. Got it?" Caleb said in a  
manner that was reminiscent of his old rebel leader days. The attack on the north gate went to plan, and the gate was quickly  
destroyed by a combined effort of Angelina smashing it with super strength and Tara warping reality to make it weaker then  
it should have been.

[East Side of Wyrm City]

Kate's team arrived at the gate, and with a little more trouble then Caleb's group the gate guards were defeated. Kate had  
provided cover using her shield to protect, Orube as she attack the guards with martial arts, and Sarah attack as a wolf. Cornelia  
quickly wrapped up the guards in unbreakable vine and destroyed the gates with a large bolder. Once inside the group split,  
Kate using super speed got took the Tower, carrying a now small mouse Sarah. While Cornelia and Orube subdued guards  
along the way and tried convincing people to join the rebellion against Phobos. Kate and Sarah tried opening the door to the  
east tower but found it was to strong for them to break through and found themselves soon discovered by guards. Kate form  
a shield and held off the lizard breath attacks while Sarah secretly infiltrated the guards by shape shifting. A few hidden knock  
out made by Sarah and a super quick assault left the guards unconscious. Now they held their ground and waited for the other  
to arrive.

[South Side of Wyrm City]

Will, Hay Lin, Taranee and Irma arrived and the south gate fell quicker then any of the others. They had the most practice at this  
sort of thing. Some strong winds, unexplained tidal waves, a large fire ball and several bolts of lighting, had not only subdued the  
guards and opened the gate, but had cause part of the stone wall surrounding the city to give way. It would take some explaining  
afterwards about the damage they had done, but removing Phobos weighed to heavily for them to have given it extended thought.  
The combined noise of three of the city gates, had caused quite a few of the guards inside the city to panic and give up arms.  
While those who were to afraid of Phobos not to keep fighting attacked he guardians. Another storm of powerful, but non-leathel  
spell defeat most of those who confronted them, and slowly those citizen willing to fight picked up fallen guards weapons and  
followed the guardians in their path to the castle.

[Nearby the north tower]

"Theirs to many of them!!" Srislis shouted over the sound of battle, "We need more help." Caleb agreed, dodging and parrying  
sword strike and balls of fire. Skyshade also was under heavy attack, even in his airborne state. Fire balls flew past him as he  
moved through the air only coming down to strike a single enemy when the chance arrived. "I have a idea." Tara shouted send  
a blast of heat at a nearby lizard man, knocking him back into another two. "What is it then?" Angelina shouted picking up a  
unconscious person and tossing them at someone charging her. "Skyshade, give me a airlift to the tower." Tara shouted sending  
more blast of heat into enemy soldiers to drive them back. "Why?" Skyshade screamed as he came down on top of a lizard man,  
slamming both of his feet into his chest, before pushing away and flying back into the air. "Just do as she says, we hold them here."  
Caleb ordered, bring down his sword upon a incoming axe knocking it out of the person hand before jumping upwards and kicking  
the person in the face. Skyshade started to dodge fire balls once again in a attempt to get to Tara, swooping and grabbing her  
under the arms he took of into the air and made his way to the tower. "Keep fighting, as long as we in close quarters they won't  
dare use their fire if we keep moving." Caleb said using another liberated sword to fight off three men at once.

Above them the flying Skyshade was busy dodging fireballs, which was a lot hard to do when carrying someone who nearly weighted  
3 quarters of your weight. Eventually though Tara and Skyshade were out of the reach of the guards below. "I'm glad that's over."  
Tara said sighing, looking down below. "Don't cheer yet and fire forwards." Skyshade shouted barrel rolling and diving to dodge a  
new set of fire balls coming from the tower they were trying to reach. Tara let heat blast fly, leaving the building undamaged but  
those guards trying to shoot them down from the windows, suffering from the sudden shock and heat stroke from been blasted by  
a few hundred degree of pure heat. Flying thought window and hurting his wings in the process. Tara and Skyshade arrived on  
the top floor of the complex.

[Outside the East Tower]

"Why ain't they here yet." Sarah complained using alter gravity to send a few more attacking guards flying upwards into the air. "I  
don't know." Kate said grabbing a guard and draining him of energy and tossing him aside. "Did you just do what I think you did?"  
Sarah asked shocked. "Yeah why." Kate asked in return tripping up a guard as she ran past him at super speed and pushing over  
another on top of him from behind. "Well try their fire thing then." Sarah shouted and Kate quickly moved up beside her, before  
breathing fire at the guards. Most of them just ignored the flames, but two or three were over come by the magical unconscious  
rending fire. "My turn for a idea." Kate said breathing fire again. "What?" Sarah shouted over the roaring of fire. "Become the biggest  
animal you can think of." Kate said moving behind Sarah. Sarah did, and Kate soon found herself sitting on the back of a large T-Rex.

Sarah the T-Rex spun round sending guards flying by smashing them with her tail, before changing back to normal. "Why did you  
change back?" Kate asked running back into the guards knocking them about with trips and pushes, and send the attacks back at  
themselves with her magical shield. "Too much effort to stay that big." Sarah explained causing unconscious guards to fly up wards  
before falling down again on the other guards. "It won't take long before they over whelm us." Kate shouted to Sarah. "Really even  
when the locals are on our side." Cornelia shouted along with Orube and a large group of angry looking lizard men and women. At  
that point most of the guards gave in and the few that didn't where swiftly captured.

[Nearby the castle]

Will and the other guardian minus Cornelia, followed by lizard men and women, some ex-guards other normal people. Move in a  
straight line toward the castle gates. Some still tried to get in their way, but the combined effort of four guardians, and nearly 40  
lizard people. Those that stood in the way did not for long. The castle was just ahead, a relatively simple looking castle but large,  
it had a large trench dug out around it, instead of a moat, but a large stone bridge lead straight to the gate. It seemed the idea of  
the castle was to allow people to try and attack but to force them in a really bad position while doing so. A sort of medieval tactical  
kill zone. Upon reaching the end of the bridge, the guardians stopped, and Will turned to the people. "For now we hold our ground.  
Until our friend meet us, then we storm the castle." She commanded like a true leader. Over the years the keeper of the heart had  
become better at leading attacks, she had probably been in more wars then her step father had taught in history class. The people  
did as commanded, and slowly more join the rebellions ranks.

[Inside the North Tower]

"So what exactly your plan, we don't know who will help us because Srislis isn't here." Skyshade pointed out. "I'm going to warp  
reality so all the doors of those that will help us disappear." Tara explained. "Your crazy, using your powers to bend reality that  
much will put you under great risk." Skyshade warned. "I know, but I'm going to do it anyway, announce to the people what I'm  
about to do so they know we're here to help." Tara ordered. "I just hope the translation effect that guardians described works."  
Skyshade said to himself before walking up to the stairs. "EVERYONE IF YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME IN A MINUTE MANY OF THE CELL  
DOORS WILL OPEN FOR THOSE WHO WISH TO REMOVE PHOBOS FROM THE THRONE, WE ASK THAT YOU HELP US DEFEAT HIM AS HE  
IS A EVIL SORCERER WHO WANT TO CONTROL THE UNIVERSE." Skyshade shouted down the stair. The reality warped half of the door  
opened and soon many prisoner moved to the streets in a effort to assist the other members of Caleb's team who were slowly  
arriving near the tower. Soon the guards here were defeated and Caleb's group reformed and lead the new allies towards the castle  
and the guardians waiting group.

[Outside the East Tower]

It hadn't taken long for Cornelia to smash down the tower door, nor had it taken long for Kate and her group to defeat the last few  
guards inside the tower. With help from one of the members of the rebellion Cornelia had started, the prisoner who were know would  
help or falsely imprisoned where freed from their cells and another large group of normal people and ex-guards alike headed for the  
castle.

[By the castle bridge]

It had been awhile since the guardians had arrived at the bridge and the group of people following them had started to get restless  
they wanted to attack and defeat Phobos already not stand around waiting. That was until the heard a large number of footstep  
approaching from different direction, at first their thought it was more guards ready to try and stop them, but a sudden scream from  
one group got rid of their fears. "WE HERE READY TO FACE PHOBOS." Angelina shouted on behalf of Caleb's group using her powerful  
scream so everyone heard. Kate heard this and used her speed to run up to Will. "We here as well." Kate said to Will. Leaning in to  
her astral drop Will told Kate to go give a message to Angelina. Once she had Angelina started screaming again. "EVERYONE, WHEN  
WE STORM THE CASTLE ROUND UP ALL WHO TRY TO STOP YOU BUT DO NOT HARM THEM UNLESS YOU HAVE TO. MYSELF AND EVERYONE  
WHO CAME WITH ME WILL FIND AND DEFEAT PHOBOS, IF YOU FIND PHOBOS ALERT US AND WE WILL FACE HIM." Angelina relaid the  
message from Will. After some time of organizing the ranks, all three teams from Kandrakar stood at the start of the bridge and started  
to walk across. The army of the rebellion follow, from armed ex-guards to teenagers who wanted to fight for freedom followed. Skyshade  
flew above everyone, amazed. He could have never guessed so many people would have followed him, it seemed that Phobos' ability  
to keep a iron on grip over a world had got worse since his defeat on Meridian. "Good once this is over we can go find Pao." The Lasen  
craftsman said, with determination.


	12. A Unforeseen Opponent

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)[Place Jumps]

Chapter 12 and not many more until this story is done. I've decided to make my next story. The Warped Aurameres  
into a sequel of this one so no need to ask for one. Anyway, Phobos is confronted in the first of another two parter.  
A bit short but I felt it stopped where it should. I Think this Is gonna be about 14 chapter when I finish, 15 if I decide  
to do a Epilogue but I might just make that a mini story between the two main ones.

A Unforeseen Opponent

[Halfway Across Castle Wyrm Bridge]

"We can't get any closer there are to many flames." Caleb said hiding behind a dome shield that Will was using the heart  
to create. Kate was reflecting some of the flames back using her own shield. While Hay Lin used wind to blow some off  
target and Sarah made some curve of course by changing the concept of Gravity. "What do we do then?" Cornelia asked  
her once heart throb. "I know, I could alter reality again." Tara offered, and was about to do so when Skyshade put a hand  
on her shoulder. "No, you've done that to much already, we can't risk you passing out here." Skyshade said shooting down  
the idea. "What do you think we should do then birdie." Irma said at him. "I know." Taranee said cutting in before Skyshade  
retorted. "Irma, shoot water above the the castle wall. Sarah, hold it their and make it fall on them like a tonne of bricks."  
Taranee said, as she made another flame turn off to the side and down into the trench around the castle. Doing as she said  
Irma sent water flying forward from her hands and over the large wall of different shield towards the castle. Sarah used gravity  
to hold it in one place., causing it become a large ball of water floating above the castle wall.

The amount of force the large ball of water made as Sarah returned gravity to normal, washed all of the guards shooting fire  
at them of of the wall. Cascading down the outside of the wall the water, partially fill the trench, turning it into a moat like many  
would have expected a castle to have. Protecting themselves from the last of the frames, before stopping the efforts they had  
been using to do, the group moved forward, followed once again by the small army like rebellion behind them. Upon reaching  
the gate to the castle they were confronted by another problem. How to get through the gate with bringing the castle down  
with it. Tara once again said she could warp the door open, but Skyshade refused to let her.

"Can you freeze the door?" Angelina asked The Guardians. Hay Lin and Irma both said they could on got on to doing so, combined  
water with ice cold wind causing the gate to ice over. "Here we go." Angelina said to herself, ripping past of the stone bridges side  
up in her hand, before throwing it at the frozen gate with super strength. The stone smashed through ice, and then brittle wood  
causing the left gate to swing open with great force, slamming a few of the guards away. "Guardians, Girls pair off with your other  
selves and look for Phobos." Caleb order and got no complete except from Hay Lin who pointed out her other half wasn't here.  
Caleb said he would go with her, leaving Skyshade to go off with the native Srislis.

Fighting their path through the guards and off in to the main castle, the rebellion confronted the guards in force. Pushing them back  
and slowly winning the fight making it so the hero of the story could try and find Phobos without having to worry about the guards.  
The search of the castle was pretty touch and go. While Will, Kate, Irma, and Sarah took the left half of the castle. Tara, Taranee ,  
Angelina and Cornelia took the right. Leaving the Skyshade, Hay Lin, Caleb and Srislis to take the centre of the castle.

It was Skyshade and Srislis who came across the first major foe inside of the castle, of course they didn't know it at the time,  
bursting into to a room which seemed to a eating area, for the guards of the castle. Inside their was only one person, a lizard  
man, who look similar to the Srislis, but to Skyshade they all did. Diving out of the way a flame that the guard fired Skyshade  
couldn't help but ask a question. "Why is it that every guard we fought breaths fire and you can't." Skyshade asked annoyed by  
this fact. It wasn't Srislis who answered but the guard, laughing like a manic. "It a born talent, only those with are allowed to  
hold military positions." The guy said sending another ball of fire at Skyshade.

Jumping into the air to dodge and swooping down out the guard expecting to take him out as easily as any other, he was surprised  
when the guard grabbed his foot spun round and sent him flying off into a wall. "You can't beat me, Phobos made me, I'm unstoppable."  
The lizard man said jumping through t the air after Skyshade and slamming both his feet into his chest as Skyshade was falling to the  
floor. Srislis attacked as both of them hit the floor, jumping through the air him self and onto the back of the stronger guard. Srislis  
wasn't their long as the guard grabbed his arms and tossed him over his head into the wall Skyshade had just hit.

Regaining himself Skyshade jumped up from the ground and punched the guard in the jaw sending him reeling back and over a table.  
Helping Srislis up from the ground, both were shock to see the guard up again ready to fight. "Aww come on this is just wrong."  
Skyshade complained in manner that anyone on his world would have hit him for. He had picked one to many habits from earth, and  
one was fighting dirty. Charging the guard, hovering off the ground and grabbing him Skyshade sunk his teeth in to lizard man scales,  
causing him to scream out in pain. While he was distracted by the pain, Skyshade punched him in the jaw again, and kicked him in the  
chest knocking him down. The fight was over as Srislis jump into assisted slamming his foot down on the headed of the floored guard,  
a large snap sound sounded, and both looked at each other before walking off. "Who was that guy?" Skyshade asked amazed one  
guy had been so much trouble for him. "Captain of the Guard." Srislis replied following.

It was Will and Kate who the next fight befell, another guard almost as strong as the captain, less effort for the both of them, but it  
left them wondering what Phobos had been doing to make these guys as strong as they were, they could tell it was not normal for  
these people. Eventually while the castle was slowly taken over by the rebellion. Skyshade and Srislis reached the door to the throne  
room of the castle. "Do you think he will be in here." Srislis asked. "Most likely." Skyshade replied. "Then shouldn't we wait for the  
others." Srislis tried to say in reason. Skyshade ignored and walked inside. Only to be a shock by who he saw. Yes Phobos was their,  
but not in a lizard form as he had been expecting, but in his normal looking human form. Next to him was someone Skyshade had never  
expect to see, Pao Chai stood their expressionless and motionless.

"PAO" Skyshade screamed out his voice drowned by the large slamming sound of the door behind them. "You must be Skyshade, and  
your the escapee, I'm impressed by your efforts in reaching me, it is almost a pity that you have not even a fighting chance against  
me." Phobos said egotistically. Skyshade charged only to be seized by black vines that came from the wall. "Child, put him to sleep and  
change him to my will. Kill the other." Phobos said. Sitting down in his throne and lounging back. A Serpent scream came from the throne  
room, as a pillar of lighting struck Srislis. Skyshade tried to get him to realise it was a illusion but was unable to before Srislis fell down  
dead. Slowly he fell sleep come over himself, and darkness surrounded him, and for the second time he was lost to a illusion.

All the others had heard Srislis scream from the throne room, and immediately ran towards the scream, unlike the over confident Skyshade  
when one arrived they waited for all the others, that remained. "Lets go." Will said pushing the door open, and all of them entered the  
room. The room was completely the same as it had been when Skyshade had arrived except Pao was no longer in the room, and in her place  
stood Skyshade, with a look of anger on his face. "Phobos, it's time for you to return to Kandrakar." Will shouted at the villain. "By all means  
try, I just hope you don't mind going through your friend. Skyshade destroy them." Phobos said calmly. Skyshade hand glowed, his right ring  
finger was no longer bear, and the ring Pao had once taken was back. Beams of deadly light, flames, water, changes in gravity, lighting super  
strong punches. All were trade like money, back on forth as Skyshade attacked upon attack and counter. The Guardians and Girls were trying  
their best not to harm him, but his lack of restraint was making it to difficult. Tara was knocked unconscious and Irma had been tossed out  
of the throne room window.

All fought on, and when Skyshade finally seem about to give up, he was enveloped in light. Pure energy seemed to build up inside him.  
"He's gonna blow." Sarah shouted taking cover. Then what happened next shocked Phobos. Skyshade stopped glowing, his light was  
heading elsewhere, his power was moving to someone else. Kate was now standing in front of Skyshade absorbing his power. Collapsing  
to the ground Skyshade slept again. "NO THE FOOL WAS MEANT TO DESTROY YOU ALL." Phobos voice screamed out of no where. The form  
of Phobos sitting on the throne faded and was replaced by another Pao sat their, and then the room changed, becoming pure darkness.  
Irma was back and laid unconscious next to Tara. "DESTROY THEM CHILD OR I WILL DESTROY YOU" Phobos voice screamed again. Another  
fight was about to start, and creatures appeared everywhere in the darkness. With only four of the Guardians and three of the Astral girls  
plus Caleb able to fight the number of creature and Pao Chai would defeat them with ease unless they thought of something. Phobos  
laughed, Pao screamed and the creatures attacked.


	13. The Last Battle

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)[Place Jumps]

Chapter 13 and seconded part of the battle, a bit short on the details of the fight I think, but a felt any more would  
just be a huge bother to write. One more chapter to go, and then I start my next story. Revealing a Short story set  
between this one and the next main Story The Warped Aurameres.

The Last Battle

Phobos laughed, Pao screamed and the creatures attacked. Will called forth the largest shield she could to protect  
them from the attacking creature, it wouldn't hold for that long she knew but it would give them time to think of  
something. "What do we do?" Sarah said loudly panic in her voice, the creatures out side the barrier scared her more  
then anything so far. "Fight them." Caleb suggested "No their Illusion meaning we can't kill them." Angelina said  
making the slight panic on Sarah face grow. "We have to defeat, Pao." Kate said kneeling down next to Skyshade.  
"I don't think this is the time to be checking your boyfriend." Irma said getting ready for the barrier to fall at any minute.  
"I'm not I'm trying to find something." Kate retorted searching through Skyshade's clothes. "What?" Cornelia asked  
using her powers to bring up a large barrier of rock inside the one of energy, to give them longer to think. Taranee  
made magical fire to give them light inside the dome of sealed rock.

"I've got it!!" Kate exclaimed pulling a ring from one of the herald's pocket. "What is it?" Will asked hoping that her  
astral drop had a plan. "It's one of the ring, he made to help us control our powers." Kate explained, everyone got  
the idea. "How do we get it on her though?" Caleb asked pointing out the flaw in the idea. "Myself, Taranee, Hay Lin  
and Caleb will fight the creatures and keep the others safe. While Kate, Sarah, Cornelia and Angelina try and get the  
ring on Pao." Will ordered. "On the count of three me and Corny will drop the barrier, then every one attacks." Will  
added. "1...2....3" Will shouted the barrier of rock receded back into the ground and the one of energy disappeared.

Many creatures, many warped like animal things came down upon the group. Flames and burst of wind were formed  
, and blasted a path through some of the creatures so the other could go after Pao. They did taking the chance to get  
free from the creature and head after a flying Pao. Behind them screams echoed as more flames and lighting knocked  
creature away keeping them at bay. Pao Chai screamed causing a large dragon to form and attack those who came  
after her. "Ignore It get Pao." Kate screamed using the powers she had stolen from Skyshade to send a beam of light  
out at Pao who dodged like a bird. Angelina used the strength in her legs to jump into the air and grab Pao's leg, slowly  
pulling her downward. Cornelia help sending a large plane from the ground grabbing Pao's other leg to try and bring  
her to the ground quicker, with Sarah suddenly shifting gravity, Pao and Angelina were brought smashing in to the  
ground. Angelina quickly moved pinning Pao to the ground but was shocked when Pao dissapeeared, she could still  
feel her under her but couldn't see her. "KATE NOW!!!" She screamed running over, Kate tried to locate Pao hand to  
put the ring on her.

Will and the others continued to distract the Illusion as best they could. Caleb was around the neck of a bear and  
Taranee was using flames to cut the Illusion off from the others. Hey Lin flew above and forced them away with gusts  
of wind. Slowly though the creature started to win. Caleb was thrown to the floor, Hay Lin was swiped out of the air  
by a large claw and was slowly starting to be crushed, Will was being force to protect just herself with magic as, two  
large wolfs things clawed at the barrier around her. Taranee was slowly being approached by a huge Cedric like snake  
thing, and was smashed aside with it's tail. "GUYS" Will scream the urgency of the scream was obvious.

The invisible Pao tried to break free and summoned another large dragon to attack Angelina and Kate to stop them  
from getting the ring on her, but it hadn't mattered, as Cornelia made another dome of earth round them so they  
could do so. It hadn't mattered that they couldn't see any more, then couldn't see Pao anyway. After a minute or so  
the struggling stopped, and Kate cheered in success, the dragons attack the dome of earth stopped, and those slowly  
killing the others faded into nothing. Cornelia lowered the dome in time to see the room of blackness return to the one  
they had been standing in before. "Whats going on?" Pao asked becoming visible again, Angelina letting her up. "No  
time to explain." Sarah said quickly getting them to rejoin the other group. "We did it." Kate cheered.

"NO I WON'T BE BEATEN AGAIN." Phobos who had appeared after Illusion faded screamed, getting ready to shoot a  
blast of magic at the group. Only to stop dead, as rock grew up from the ground trapping his feet. A large blast out  
wind cause his arms to be pinned to his chest. A beam of light hit him in the face. Screaming in pain, and struggling to  
get free as the rock continued to grow up his body. Calling up a barrier around himself, the rock broke and he was  
free again. "EVERYONE NOW!!" Caleb shouted.

A Combination of attacks shot forth.

Will sent a blast of lighting.  
Taranee one of fire.

Cornelia a blast of green earth magic.  
Hay Lin a grey one of air.  
Kate, a beam of light stolen from Skyshade.

Angelina, a shock wave of screams.  
Sarah, a blast of force created by gravity.  
And finally, Pao Chai sent forth mind shattering Illusions.

The magic surrounding Phobos held up but the force he used in doing so made him unable to attack back, the girls  
needed the two unconscious ones to defeat him, but the had no way to do so. Pao Chai quickly stopped her attacks,  
and remembered what she had said when she had first lost control. Running over to the two unconscious girls she  
sent a Illusion of herself into the dreams. "WAKE UP." She screamed at both of them, and Irma and Tara bolted up  
right. "Quick help them." she said, and the three quickly join the other.

Pao Chai quickly added her Illusions back to the attack. Irma a blast of water. Tara standing behind the group, held  
her hand in the air, warping reality to make each of the girls stronger. The magic surrounding Phobos gave in with  
the sound of glass shattering. He was sent flying backward into the wall behind him. Smashing his head in the stone  
and the force of the magic hitting him quickly rendered him unconscious. Each of the girls relaxed, exhausted from  
the attack. Tara most of all, falling to her knees. She would remember why Skyshade had told her not to constantly  
warp reality, she felt like she could sleep a week. "What do we do with him?" Kate asked as Phobos form slowly

changed into that of a lizard man like any other. No one answered, but Pao Chai moved forwards as if she knew  
what to do. Placing a hand upon the lizard Phobos' forehead, she sent magic in to him. "We take him back to Kandrakar,  
until The Oracle figures out how to free this man from Phobos control. She finally said.

None of them had noticed something yet, Skyshade did as he slowly woke, as his powers that Kate had taken from  
him slowly returned, and into the ring. What Skyshade saw shocked him, no one he had been fighting was near him,  
they were to busy with Phobos, but leaning over the Lasen man was a Lizard one, one he knew, one he through  
Pao had killed. "I'm dead too then?" Skyshade asked coughing slightly through laugher. "Just get up." Srislis said  
pulling him to his feet. "How?" Skyshade said confused. "It was Illusion, to make you think she could kill." Srislis  
explained, and added that he had been able to see everything that happened but the Illusion stopped him from  
acting.

"SKYSHADE." Kate screamed when she finally looked over, to see him awake, running up to him she grabbed him in  
a hug. "Careful, you guy beat me up quite bad you know." Skyshade said laughing again. "Let go back to Kandrakar."  
Caleb said, and Will was about to warp them all away when Srislis spoke. "Leave me here for now, I need to help  
rebuild, but I shall visit Kandrakar some time soon." He said, and Will did what he said. The heart glowed and everyone  
minus Srislis appeared in the main hall of Kandrakar, with the Lizard man Phobos had taken over laying at their feet.

"Well done Guardians." The Oracle said upon their return. "Ahem." Skyshade made a sound to get The Oracles  
attention. "and many thanks also to Kate, Sarah, Tara, Angelina, Pao Chai and Caleb, thank you." The Oracle added.  
"OK now your just doing that on purposes." Skyshade said, The Oracle laughed, yes he was, since his return to his  
home world, when Phobos had taken over Endarno, The Oracle on occasion showed a sense of humour, just not in  
the greatest taste sometimes. "and yes Skyshade thank you as well."


	14. Work and Play

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH, does own Skyshade.

AN: "SPOKEN" (TELEAPATHY)[Place Jumps]

Chapter 14 and the last chapter of this story. Next Revealing, a short story about The Guardians telling their love ones  
their secret. After that is the next main story of the G&G arc, The Warped Aurameres. Their you go XV last chapter. OH  
and originally I wasn't going to have it be Pao Chai but Nerissa, and have them go after Pao Chai later, but decided it  
would have taking way too long to come up with a plausible end.

Work and Play

[Kandrakar]

Skyshade and Caleb picked up the body of the lizard man that Phobos had taken over and were lead by Yan Lin to the  
tower of mists. The Council of Kandrakar did not plan to keep them their forever, but until they could somehow force the  
conciousness of Phobos out of the Lizard man's body. Until then he would remain in the tower asleep due to the Illusion  
Pao Chai had feed him in his dreams. It was slightly uncomfortable to know they were placing a innocent man in prison  
as well as a guilty one but they had no other way of keeping Phobos somewhere secure.

The Guardians, had returned home back to their rooms in the middle of the night. The Astral girls had done the same,  
using the Ring of Silverglass, they had appeared in Kate's bedroom where they had planned to have a sleep over before  
this started. Her mother would question her in the morning about where they were and they would have to lie saying  
they had just got home late. Skyshade and Caleb once they had dealt with Phobos returned to The Oracle, to speak  
about what was to happen now.

Caleb and Skyshade stood before The Oracle, Yan Lin and Endarno and waited to be addressed. "Caleb, once again  
Kandrakar thanks you, for your help in defeating Phobos, I'm sure you wish to return to Meridian, so I will not keep you.  
The Guardians asked me to say their goodbyes to you, and wanted you to say hello to Elyon on their behalf, they said  
they would come to visit sometime soon." The Oracle said to Caleb. "Thank you Oracle." Caleb said before turning to  
Skyshade. "It was great to fight along side you, but I hope we do not have to for a long time. Goodbye Skyshade." Caleb  
said putting his hand out. Skyshade took his hand and the two shared a handshake. "See you later Caleb." Skyshade  
said plainly, and then Caleb used his transportation stone to return to Meridian.

"Skyshade, your job on earth is over, and Kandrakar wishes that you preform a new task for us." Endarno said to  
Skyshade. The look on Skyshade's face easily gave away that he did not wish to give up living on earth. He was about  
to protest. "Do not worry your job will allow you to stay on earth." Yan Lin said knowing what he was feeling. "We  
want you to take on a new role on earth." Endarno said. "Skyshade do you wish to accept the position of Kandrakar's  
Envoy to Earth?" The Oracle said smiling. Skyshade would have jumped up and down on the spot, but did not want to  
dishonour The Oracle when he was giving him something he wanted. "Yes I Accept." Skyshade said plainly with a grin  
on his face. "Good, we have one last task for you before you take on this role. We want you to go take this to Srislis  
on Wyrm." Endarno said passing Skyshade tied scroll with had a small leather pouch tied to it. "Yes Endarno, and thank  
you." Skyshade said taking the scroll. "Do not thank us, you have earned the new title, now be on your way the quicker  
you have taken that to Srislis the quicker you may return home.

Skyshade quickly nodded and used his ring to light warp him away to Wyrm. Upon his arrival on Wyrm in the castle room  
on Wyrm, sword and weapon were taken out. "Stand down." The recognizable hissed voice of Srislis said and the  
weapons were quickly lowered. "Hey Srislis, The Oracle asked that I gave this to you." He said holding out the scroll.  
Srislis took the scroll and placed it down on a small table. "Thank you I shall read it later, but for now I think we should  
go out so the people can thank you, you did not let any of them do so before everyone left." Srislis said.

"Thank you but I wish to just return home, but I know we'll see each other again some time Srislis, take care of this  
place, I'm sure that everyone will turn to you to run to country now." Skyshade said looking out of the window of the  
throne room. Looking out at the rebuilding during a downpour of rain the symbolized the end of the drought spell  
Phobos had created. "Yes you're probably right about that, but for now thinks our being run by the people maybe after  
awhile we will come to a agreed way of running the place, now go home, and visit some time." Srislis said walking up  
behind him. "I will, bye Srislis." Skyshade said using his ring to recreate the mask that he had used to get by on earth,  
before warping home.

[Skyshade's Home]

Skyshade appeared in his bedroom of the Midgale flat, which he owned to himself due to The Oracle magic when  
Skyshade had originally come to earth, it broke a few of Midgale's laws for someone who appeared his age by no  
one really paid attention to the fact, he had just assumed it was more of The Oracle's magic. As much as Skyshade  
wanted to just go round to Kate's where he knew the others would be it was still the middle of the night, and his bed  
seemed a lot more appealing right now. Changing from his simple clothes, he got into his bed and sleep quickly over  
came him. Slowly the night passed and morning came.

[Ye Old Bookshop]

In the basement of the bookshop, The Guardians plus Matt, who had been told about all that had just happened in  
the morning were celebrating. Happy that once again they had saved the world, they were still tired by they form of  
celebrating was some music playing and hanging out like friends as if everything was normal. Will and Matt were acting  
lovey dovey. While the other just generally mucked about like the teenagers they were. All of them suddenly were  
shook out of the happy moment when the portal on the wall glowed and changed. On the screen was Kate and Tara.

"Hey Guys, come to Kandrakar quick, their having celebration up here." Kate said smiling broadly. While Tara turned  
the side and started shouting at Sarah. "It's amazing have you guys every seen Yan Lin dance." She said laughing.  
"HEY THATS MY GRANDMA." Hay Lin shouted at the portal as the image of Kate faded. Irma couldn't help laughing at the  
idea of Hay Lin's gran shaking her stuff, and burst out into hysterics. Cornelia looked at Will and Matt, Will didn't look  
like she really wanted to go, she looked as if she was Kandrakar'ed out for awhile. "Lets go, I want to see what the  
rest of your guys copies look like." Matt said laughing, and Will just lit up and took them on the way.

[Kandrakar]

The party had gone on for a long time, and Yan Lin indeed had been dancing with no other then Santa 'Tibor' Claus as  
both Sarah would say causing, all the girls except Hay Lin herself to burst out laughing. For a party somewhere as  
reserved as Kandrakar it was pretty decent. It seemed that some of the Council could play instruments and were doing  
so, and their was more food then any of the girls had seen over the last week of adventure. Slowly the party died  
down, and people started to go back to their normal chores.

Skyshade, in his human form was the first of the heroes to leave, using his ring he warped away to his flat, trying to  
find some where he could think. He knew that Kate had forgiven him for lying to her over the years, but he didn't know  
if they would ever be as close as they once were, being band mate and that. Plus their was the fact that now Kate had  
to worry about saving the world if Kandrakar needed it. The Oracle had declared the Astral Girls, Honorary Guardians  
or Protectors of Earth. Also he had to worry about being a Envoy, he didn't exactly know what that would in tale but  
he knew that it could be a lot of work. Reaching his bed he jumped on top of the covers and sprawled out until he was  
comfortable. "Why did you leave?" Kate asked standing at the bedroom door, causing Skyshade to turn to his side in  
shock. Kate walked in laid down on the bed next to him. "I needed some where to think." Skyshade replied. "What about?"  
Kate asked hugging up next to him, confusing him to no end.

"About what happens next." He said turning on his side to look at Kate. What happened next he would never had seen  
coming, maybe before all this happened when it had looked like to everyone that they would get together but not now,  
not after all this mess. Kate kissed him, the kiss lingered awhile before Kate pull away. "Like that." She said laughing,  
and the two kissed again.

Back at the party, Kate's friend were all laughing, along with Will, Irma, and even Matt, they had all realized that Kate  
had gone after Skyshade, even Matt who had met him around a hour or 2 ago. "Wait a minute, if Kate went home as  
well as Skyshade how do we get back?" Sarah asked suddenly coming to the realization that only they had the way of  
getting back out of their group. All of them stopped laughing suddenly before bursting out again. "I'll give you a lift."  
Will said pointing to the heart to get the point across. "OK this is just kinda weird." Matt couldn't help but point out  
because the similarities between the girls were so numerous, it should have been obvious that their would be seeing  
as they once were the same person, but it was still slightly weird. "Oh be quiet." Irma said poking Matt in the side.  
"Come lets go home." Will said lifting the heart, and transporting all of them away, taking the girls home and then  
themselves back to the bookshop. "Come lets go home. We have school tomorrow." Taranee said, making all of them  
moan.


End file.
